El Lado Explosivo de Peeta Mellark
by MarEverdeen
Summary: Peeta y Katniss tienen personalidades completamente opuestas. Katniss es una joven relativamente normal que adora el ballet. Peeta, en cambio, es rebelde, siempre está metiéndose en líos y su vida es un constante desafío. Aunque no tienen nada en común, cuando sus caminos se cruzan la química que surge entre ellos es tan fuerte que les cambiará la vida para siempre.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación de un libro cuya autora es Nicole Williams. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Prefacio_

Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen tienen personalidades completamente opuestas. Katniss es una joven relativamente normal que adora el ballet y le gusta llevar una vida tranquila. Peeta, en cambio, es rebelde, siempre está metiéndose en líos y su vida es un constante desafío. Aunque no tienen nada en común, cuando sus caminos se cruzan la química que surge entre ellos es tan fuerte que les cambiará la vida para siempre.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Los veranos me convertían en una idiota. Por eso me alegraba de que ese casi se hubiera acabado.

Desde la pubertad, todos los años, desde mediados de junio a principios de septiembre, había dado por hecho que iba a conocer al equivalente en el mundo real del príncipe azul.

Llamadme antigua, llamadme romántica empedernida, incluso podríais llamarme loca, pero tanto si era una cosa como la otra, el resultado final era el mismo: era una idiota. Hasta la fecha, no había encontrado un solo chico que le llegase siquiera a la suela de los zapatos al tal príncipe; aunque tampoco me sorprendía, ya que cada vez estaba más convencida de que los chicos eran una especie de grano en el culo. Pero aquí, trabajándome el bronceado en la playa del lago Sapphire, a solo un par de semanas de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo, acababa de encontrar a un príncipe rojo pasión.

Había llegado con otro grupo de chicos que jugaban a pasarse un balón de fútbol americano, y ejemplares como ese confirmaban que alguna clase de mano divina había estado dirigiendo el universo, porque era imposible que existiera proceso de selección natural capaz de crear algo como él. Aquello tenía que ser obra de un dios.

Era alto, ancho de espaldas y tenía esos iris de contorno azul cielo y pestañas rubias con el poder de anular las mejores intenciones de cualquier chica. Vamos, que era justo mi tipo, para entendernos. Y el de cualquier mujer del hemisferio norte. Ni siquiera mi granizado de frambuesa azul podía competir con él por mi atención. No sabía su nombre, ni si tenía novia, ni si quería tenerla, pero sí que me había metido en un problema.

Aunque no supe que el problema era tan grave hasta que dejó de regatear, placar y esprintar y se volvió hacia donde estaba yo.

La mirada fue infinitamente más larga que cualquier otra que hubiera intercambiado con un extraño, pero lo que me transmitió esa brevísima comunicación me llegó muy dentro y dejó que una parte de aquel desconocido se abriera camino hacia mi interior. No era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, un mero contacto visual con alguien anónimo me pedía que le prestara atención y lo siguiera. Hasta el momento, nunca lo había hecho, pero la última vez que había desaprovechado uno de esos momentos había sido en un restaurante al que había ido con mi familia. El chico en cuestión dejó la pizza en la mesa, nos deseó buen provecho y, a continuación, justo cuando se iba, me guiñó un ojo.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza, se me embotó la cabeza y sentí una profunda angustia al ver que se daba la vuelta y se iba, como si estuviéramos unidos por una cuerda. Había dejado pasar cuatro de aquellos huracanes anímicos, pero había hecho un pacto sumamente sagrado conmigo misma según el cual no volvería a echar a perder un quinto del mismo modo.

Nunca estaba segura de si quien se hallaba en el otro extremo de aquella mirada lo sentía con la misma intensidad que yo, así que cuando el príncipe rojo pasión dio media vuelta para placar a alguien contra la arena, supe que corría el riesgo de que pensara que yo era una de esas chicas expertas en el arte de cazar chicos guapos ocupados en sus propios asuntos. No me importaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar otro de esos momentos. La vida era corta y, durante gran parte de la mía, había sido una firme partidaria de aprovechar la ocasión cuando se presentaba.

Entonces volvió a detenerse, como si mis ojos lo hubieran clavado al suelo, y esta vez no se trató de un vistazo de pasada, sino de un parón de cinco segundos, en el que acabó con la misma mirada pasmada que yo. El chico había empezado a curvar los labios en una sonrisa cuando un balón lo alcanzó en un lado de la cara. Fue uno de esos momentos que se ven en las películas: un chico mira a una chica con los ojos abiertos como platos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodea, y de pronto acaba con los cordones de un balón grabados en la frente.

—¡Deja de comértela con los ojos, Peeta! —dijo el chico que se lo había lanzado—. Está demasiado buena, incluso para ti. Además, es probable que sepa leer, porque lleva un libro, así que es lo bastante lista para saber que debe evitar a tipos como tú.

Me puse las gafas al ver que el chico del encuentro afortunado salía corriendo detrás del bromista, que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, y volví a enfrascarme en el libro que tenía abierto delante de mí. Había visto la atracción en sus ojos; eso y más.

Lo que tardara en acercarse dependía solo de la calma con que quisiera tomarse las cosas. Yo tenía todo el día. Era lo que me decía para tranquilizarme, mientras él se echaba al otro chico al hombro, corría hacia el lago y le hacía ahogadillas hasta que su víctima se puso a chillar, muerto de la risa. Volví a repetírmelo cuando salieron del agua dando trompicones y regresó junto al grupo que jugaba al fútbol para continuar donde lo había dejado, como si tal cosa.

Intenté distraerme con el libro, pero, al darme cuenta de que había leído el mismo párrafo seis veces, me di por vencida. Todavía no había vuelto a mirarme, como si fuera invisible.

Una hora después estábamos en las mismas, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto. Si él no iba a venir detrás de mí y yo no tenía intención de ir detrás de él, no me quedaba más remedio que obligarlo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que los chicos eran criaturas bastante simples, al menos en cuanto a instintos básicos —en cuestiones de mente, corazón y alma los entendía tanto como la termodinámica—, y puesto que instinto básico era una forma bonita de llamar a las hormonas fuera de control, decidí utilizar la superabundancia de testosterona en mi provecho.

Abrí la bolsa de la playa, saqué la botella de litro de agua y me incorporé, con movimientos lentos y calculados. O al menos sin parecer ridícula. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí mientras me recolocaba el biquini con disimulo, aunque sí los de otros. Buena señal, estaba haciéndolo bien; aunque si él no se enteraba la señal no era tan buena, ya que había puesto en marcha toda aquella pantomima para él. Me quité el pasador de modo que la melena me cayera sobre la espalda y me la ahuequé, para rematar la jugada. Prácticamente me puse a maldecir entre dientes cuando eché otro vistazo. Nada. Pero ¿qué tiene una que hacer hoy en día para llamar la atención de un chico?

Volví junto a la mesa del merendero, donde la nueva incorporación a la familia, algo peluda, seguía sonriendo entre jadeos. De hecho, era tan nueva que todavía tenía que encontrarle un nombre.

—Tú sí que eres un buen chico —dije, y me arrodillé junto a él, que descansaba a la sombra de la mesa—. Ya que sois del mismo género, aunque me llaman más los de tu especie en muchos aspectos, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo conseguir a ese chico? —le pregunté, poniéndole un poco más de agua en el cuenco mientras miraba cómo Peeta atrapaba un balón en el aire.

El tipo jugaba al mejor fútbol de playa que había tenido el placer de contemplar hasta el momento.

Mi amigo peludo me dedicó unos cuantos lametones en el brazo antes de darme un golpecito en la pierna con su hocico húmedo. Puede que hubiera querido interpretar aquel gesto como un empujoncito de ánimo, pero, cuando sus ojos perrunos se volvieron hacia Peeta y su sonrisa perruna se ensanchó, me eché a reír.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé que el mundo es de las mujeres y todo eso, pero hay cosas para las que todavía soy un poco antigua —dije, rascándole detrás de las orejas—. Como que es el chico quien tiene que acercarse a la chica. No vayas a chivarte ahora al movimiento feminista o ya puedes olvidarte del bistec de esta noche.

Le di unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza cuando confirmó su voto de silencio con un breve ladrido y luego regresé a mi toalla, observando subrepticiamente a Peeta mientras lanzaba el balón a otro.

Si incorporarse, estirarse y reajustarse el bañador no funcionaba, y puesto que quedaba menos de una hora para la cena, tendría que recurrir a medidas más desesperadas y drásticas. Era tozuda y era idiota, y después de esperar durante tanto tiempo a que se acercara a mí, no iba a rendirme. La palabra rendición no existía en mi diccionario.

Me estiré en la toalla, boca abajo, y retorcí los brazos detrás de mí para desatar el lazo del biquini.

En mi experiencia como chica de diecisiete años, siete de los cuales con pecho suficiente para precisar un sujetador, deshacer ese pequeño nudo en medio de la espalda tenía alrededor de un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de éxito de atraer a cualquier varón en un radio de cinco toallas de playa. Era posible que Peeta se encontrara entre la quinta y la sexta, pero era todo lo que me quedaba. El último truco que guardaba en la chistera.

Utilicé el vestido de reposacabezas y fingí concentrar toda mi atención en que no me quedaran las marcas del biquini, pero, al echar un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, no había ojos masculinos en cinco toallas a la redonda que no estuvieran dirigidos en mi dirección. Salvo los suyos.

Incluso oí algunos silbidos lanzados por sus compañeros de juego, a los que hice oídos sordos, pero ni aun así se inmutó. Una amiga de mi antigua escuela me había dicho que si llegaba el día en que los objetivos masculinos en quienes habíamos puesto el ojo no acudían junto a nosotras en rebaño tras ese último intento desesperado, era el momento de avisar al Vaticano: solo quedaba pedir un milagro.

Que me pusieran con Roma, porque el milagro estaba obrándose ante mis ojos: el único chico que quería que se fijara en mí era el único que no lo hacía. Malditos fueran la providencia y los huracanes anímicos.

Le daría cinco minutos más antes de verme obligada a tragarme mi orgullo y mover ficha. Sabía que, si tenía que abordarlo yo, cabía la posibilidad de que me rechazara, pero no pensaba desaprovechar otra de aquellas oportunidades. Carpe diem, nena.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo que algo pasaba zumbando sobre mi cabeza, pero no le di demasiada importancia hasta que cierto cuerpo por el que había estado babeando lo atrapó justo antes de caer al suelo tras quedar suspendido en el aire con un estilo soberbio. O por lo menos antes de caer encima de mí.

No fue un aterrizaje demasiado duro, lo que me llevó a pensar que había sido intencionado, pero aun así me las arreglé para chillar como una niñita. Me até la parte superior del biquini mientras él se incorporaba como podía.

—Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, ya que veo que salivas como un perro rabioso por saberlo, y no me van las novias, ni las relaciones, ni las flores, ni las llamadas telefónicas un día sí y otro también. Si te mola el plan, creo que podríamos tener algo especial.

¿Y esa sensación de encuentro afortunado por el que había estado angustiándome buena parte de una preciosa tarde de verano? Menuda pérdida de tiempo. No había habido nada en el otro extremo de aquella intensa mirada salvo un oportunista... ejem, rollo de verano. Que Dios me ayudase, o realineaba mi radar masculino hacia chicos que no fueran penes andantes o acabaría metida a monja.

—Y yo te diría el mío si realmente quisiera algo de ti además de esperar que te fueras al cuerno — contesté, al tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me ponía boca arriba, después de asegurarme de que no asomaba nada en el frente.

Sin embargo, ya se debiera a mi forma de darme la vuelta o a la suya de dársela al asunto, su pierna se quedó pegada a mi cadera cuando me giraba y lo arrastré conmigo. Genial, lo tenía sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, y a pesar de que echaba chispas por los ojos, sentí que el corazón me retumbaba en el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Me sonrió. En realidad se acercaba más a un gesto burlón, un gesto cargado de chulería. También resultaba un poquitín sexy, y más que podría haberlo sido si no hubiera decidido de antemano que no iba a caer en la trampa de aquel chico.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en ponerte en horizontal —dijo, mientras me recorría con la mirada hasta el ombligo—. Aunque en realidad no soy de esos a los que les va la postura del misionero.

Acababa de destruir lo que quedara de mis fantasías románticas sobre la galantería masculina y el amor a primera vista. Jamás admitiría en voz alta que era una romántica —uno de los muchos secretos que me guardaba para mí—, pero se trataba de un ideal especial, y un solo chico se había llevado el último pedacito al que me aferraba.

Intentar apartarlo fue como intentar mover un tanque. Me quité las gafas de sol para que pudiera ver mi mirada asesina.

—¿Lo dices porque para eso sería necesario que una mujer real, de carne y hueso, y no una imaginaria o de las que se inflan, quisiera acostarse contigo?

Se echó a reír, como si hubiese dicho algo graciosísimo.

—No, el suministro de chicas nunca supone un problema. Si son ellas las que llaman a mi puerta,¿por qué voy a molestarme en hacer yo todo el trabajo?

El regusto amargo de mi boca podría deberse a que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Eres un cerdo —le espeté, y volví a empujarlo. Con más fuerza, tanta que le di un palmetazo en el pecho, pero fue como si lo hubiera acariciado una ráfaga de viento.

—Nunca he defendido lo contrario —contestó. Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición cuando volví a intentar quitármelo de encima—. También sabía que no dejarías de mirarme hasta que conocieras la cruda y dura realidad. Así que considérate avisada. Puede que no sea de los que estudian en la playa —añadió, mirando de reojo el libro que tenía abierto—, pero soy lo bastante listo para saber que las chicas como tú deberían mantenerse alejadas de los tipos como yo. Así que mantente alejada.

Mi mirada asesina había pasado a ser fulminante.

—Eso dejará de ser un problema en cuanto me sueltes —dije, y esperé a que se moviera. Lo hizo, aunque sin borrar aquella sonrisita burlona. Odiaba esas sonrisitas—. Y tú puedes considerarte avisado de que estás invadiendo una propiedad privada —Agarré mi toalla rosa a modo de explicación cuando oí unos ladridos a mi espalda; sabía que ese chucho era mi alma gemela—. Y de que tengas cuidado con el perro —Lo miré con desprecio cuando se incorporó y se quedó arrodillado a mi lado, todavía a horcajadas—. Ya puedes irte.

Aquello borró la sonrisilla de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. El gorro de color gris oscuro se le bajó un poco al arrugar la frente. Además, ¿qué tipo de persona llevaba un gorro de punto en la playa con el calor que hacía? Los perturbados mentales de los que debía mantenerme alejada, ese tipo.

—Que te largues —insistí, despidiéndolo con la mano—. No voy a seguir desperdiciando los últimos y valiosos minutos de una preciosa tarde de verano contigo. Gracias por regalarme la vista, pero ya veo que no hay mucho más donde rascar. Ah, por cierto, tu culo no impresiona tanto de cerca como de lejos.

No llegué a poder reprocharme aquel último arrebato de incontinencia verbal, porque se quedó boquiabierto unos instantes. Justo la reacción que había estado buscando.

—Las chicas habláis un idioma que no entenderé jamás, pero ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Si implica que te levantes y te apartes del sol y de mi vida lo que queda de eternidad, entonces estamos en la misma onda —contesté, y me deslicé por la toalla para que el sol volviera a darme en la cara mientras trataba de disimular que su rostro no era justo de lo que tratan los pensamientos sucios. De no ser por la larga cicatriz que le recorría el pómulo izquierdo en diagonal, podría haberse clasificado como pasmosamente perfecto.

Y pasmosamente alejado de mi tipo. Tuve que recordármelo. Y también convencerme de ello.

Seguía mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido, como si intentara resolver el más enrevesado de los acertijos.

—¿A qué viene esa cara de pasmarote? —pregunté.

—A que todavía no he conocido a la chica que me dé con la puerta en las narices —contestó, mientras me estudiaba con una expresión nueva.

—Siento mucho echar por tierra tu exquisita desconsideración para con las mujeres, pero parece que aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.

Me incorporé y metí el libro en la bolsa.

—¿De qué raza es el perro? —preguntó, de pronto. Su voz había abandonado los tonos graves.

Lo observé de reojo mientras recogía a toda prisa mis indispensables de playa, tratando de decidir si hablaba en serio o no. Acababa de pasar de prácticamente montarme en la playa a una conversación informal.

—Es una mezcla de varias razas —contesté, con cierta precaución, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo para ver si se trataba de otra trampa.

—Entonces es un chucho.

—No —dije, y me volví hacia la bola de pelo que seguía enseñándole los dientes a Peeta—. Es perfecto —añadí.

—Vaya, es el mejor intento que he oído hasta la fecha de que algo parezca menos cutre de lo que es en realidad —dijo, mientras hacía girar el balón sobre un dedo.

—No, es mi modo de ver las cosas por lo que realmente son —repliqué, convencida de que había sonado más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía—. Para que lo sepas, sus dueños anteriores golpearon, patearon, mataron de hambre y prendieron fuego a esa «mierda» antes de dejarla en la perrera por haber tenido el valor de devorar un sándwich de atún que nadie vigilaba. Hoy iban a sacrificar a esa «mierda» solo por haber tenido mala suerte en la vida y sacar la pajita más corta.

Peeta se volvió hacia el perro.

—¿Es el primer día que lo tienes? —preguntó, y puso mala cara—. De entre todos los perros que podrías haber escogido, has elegido el más birrioso que he visto en mi vida.

—No iba a dejar que lo mataran solo porque un gusano lo haya dejado en ese estado, ¿no crees—contesté, haciendo una mueca al pensar en lo que dirían mis padres—. Bueno, míralo. Los humanos lo han tratado de la peor forma posible y ahora mismo lo único en lo que piensa es en protegerme. ¿Cómo no iba a salvarlo?

—Porque es el perro más feo que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Peeta—. Le falta de todo menos pelo, y no pienso acercarme, porque me temo que me arrancaría los huevos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ese olor apestoso viene de él. A no ser que...

Se inclinó sobre mí y me retiró el pelo hacia atrás al tiempo que pegaba su nariz a mi cuello. Mi reacción instantánea habría sido estremecerme. Ese chico sabía lo que se hacía, y que el mínimo roce de sus dedos sobre las zonas correctas de la piel o un aliento cálido y húmedo sobre el lugar correcto del cuello era prácticamente capaz de desbaratar incluso la más noble de las intenciones de una chica, pero reprimí el escalofrío. No iba a ser de las que se derretían en su presencia. El tipo no necesitaba que siguieran alimentando su ya de por sí desmesurado ego.

—No, por aquí solo huelo a dulzura e inocencia —susurró junto a mi cuello. Esbozó una sonrisita burlona, muy consciente de lo que hacía él y de lo que trataba de no hacer yo—. Te aconsejo que pases ese saco de pulgas por un tren de lavado de perros varias veces —El perro empezó a ladrar al ver que se acercaba tanto a mí, y Peeta se echó a reír, pero volvió a apartarse—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando llevaste a Cujo a casa?

Esta vez hice una nueva mueca.

—Aaah, ya, a ver si lo adivino. No saben que su preciosa hija ha actuado a sus espaldas y ha metido en su vida a ese animal de pasado cuestionable.

La mueca se acentuó al oír cómo sonaba lo que yo esperaba poder edulcorar un poco.

—Y, ya que estoy en racha, déjame adivinar cuál será su reacción —Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla y levantó la vista hacia el cielo—. Te dirán que no quieren saber nada de él y que lo devuelvas al sitio donde lo encontraste.

Solté un bufido.

—Seguramente —admití, mientras trataba de encontrar una réplica que convenciera a mis padres.

Sabía que tenía a mi padre en el bote de antemano, pero mi madre era otra historia, y mi padre había aprendido hacía años que, en cuanto a la educación de sus hijos, más le valía viajar en el mismo bote que ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al perro, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas—. Porque no me pareces el tipo de chica que se rebela contra lo que dicen sus padres.

—No, no lo soy —contesté—. Pero hace poco hemos cambiado drásticamente de vida y no he sido capaz de renunciar a esto.

Llevaba adoptando y rehabilitando perros los últimos tres años. No había empleado o voluntario de las perreras de los alrededores que no me conociera por nombre y apellidos. Puede que se tratara de la buena acción que más me llenaba, pero desde luego no era la única en la que me había implicado.

En mi última escuela, había sido la presidenta del Grupo Verde, había supervisado la campaña de recogida de juguetes para niños necesitados durante tres años consecutivos, trabajaba de voluntaria todas las semanas dando clases particulares en horario extraescolar para niños de la escuela de enseñanza primaria del barrio y era la punta de lanza de un concurso de pasteles trimestral cuyas ganancias se destinaban a las familias de los militares de la zona cuyos seres queridos estaban destinados en el extranjero. Estaba a punto de empezar el último curso en un instituto nuevo y no sabía qué esperar, si es que podía esperar algo. ¿Habría grupos extraescolares dedicados a las actividades a las que estaba acostumbrada? Y, de ser así, ¿aceptarían sin más a una recién llegada de una escuela privada?

—¿«Cambio de vida»? ¿«Renunciar a esto»? —repitió—. De acuerdo, confieso que me ha picado la curiosidad cuando me has rechazado, pero ahora que sé que lo de adoptar perros es un vicio, me he enamorado perdidamente —Me sonrió, y juro que sentí que el estómago me daba un vuelco—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es ese gran cambio de vida que tiene tan agobiada a una chica de preciosos ojos grises?

Me volví a poner las gafas de sol, por principio. Si iba a arreglárselas para ser condescendiente con mis ojos, se quedaría con las ganas de verlos.

—Hemos vendido la casa en la que crecí y nos hemos mudado a la del lago —contesté, con toda la despreocupación que pude—, y donde vivimos ahora tienen las normas más absurdas y restrictivas que existen, por lo que, evidentemente, esos idiotas no permiten llevar a los perros sin correa, ¿vale? —Me encendía solo de pensarlo, y no podía dejar de gesticular con las manos—. No tenemos caseta de perro, no puedo meterlo en casa porque mi padre es alérgico y, si intentas ponerle una correa a ese pobre animal, se transforma en el demonio de Tasmania —El perro seguía vigilando a Peeta con recelo—. Es como si la idea de estar atado a algo lo pusiera fuera de sí.

—Conozco esa sensación —aseguró Peeta, al tiempo que lo miraba con otros ojos. ¿Camaradería, quizá?

—Sí, sí —dije, alargando la mano hacia el granizado derretido—, ya me has lanzado el discursito ese de que no eres de los que se dejan atar por novias y cosas por el estilo, no hace falta que lo repitas.

Estaba acabando de darle el último y largo sorbo a mi granizado de frambuesa azul cuando vi que Peeta me dirigía una mirada demasiado profunda para un chico de carácter superficial.

—Hay más cosas a las que estar atado que a una chica. De hecho, diría que estoy atado a casi todo menos a una mujer.

Vale, no esperaba un momento de vulnerabilidad de un chico para quien una buena primera cita seguramente incluía una visita al asiento trasero de su coche.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —pregunté, y dejé el vaso vacío en la arena.

—No, pero gracias por el interés —contestó, con la mirada perdida en el lago.

—¡Peeta! —gritó alguien a lo lejos.

El chico se volvió hacia la persona que lo llamaba, un hombre de mediana edad al que, siendo benévola, podría considerársele corpulento y, siendo honesta, sumamente obeso, y lo saludó con la mano.

—Voy, tío Snow.

—¿Ese es tu tío? —pregunté, mientras miraba al uno y al otro, incapaz de encontrar algún parecido entre ellos aparte del género.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza.

—El tío Snow.

—¿Y esos son tus primos?

Una vez más, repasé al puñado de chicos cuyas edades se comprendían entre las de niños de preescolar y estudiantes de instituto, y no encontré ningún rasgo común que pudiera emparentar a unos con otros.

Peeta volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se levantó de un salto.

—¿Son todos de madres distintas? —pregunté, medio en broma.

Sentí su risa hasta en la punta de los pies.

—Puede que no vayas tan desencaminada.

Aceptando que el final estaba cerca, decidí cortar por lo sano.

—Bueno, ha sido un... —Busqué la palabra más adecuada, aunque no la encontré— «algo» conocerte, Peeta —dije, y vi que mi elección le hacía ladear esa sonrisita suya—. Que te vaya bien.

—Lo mismo digo... —contestó, y acto seguido frunció el entrecejo y me miró como si esperara algo.

—Katniss —le eché una mano, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Había pronunciado mi nombre en millones de ocasiones y maneras distintas, pero compartirlo con él me pareció algo extrañamente íntimo.

—Katniss —repitió, como si saboreara la palabra en su boca.

Me dirigió una nueva sonrisa ladeada y echó a andar hacia el grupo de chicos, que estaban a punto de abandonar la playa.

—Por Dios, Katniss —dije para mí, y me dejé caer en la toalla—, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Te has librado de un buen quebradero de cabeza.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz, mis ojos no conseguían apartarse de Peeta, que se alejaba por la playa con paso tranquilo, haciendo girar el balón entre sus dedos.

De pronto se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la sonrisita reapareció en cuanto vio que lo miraba.

—¡Bueno, Katniss! —gritó, y se puso el balón bajo el brazo—, ¿hasta dónde quieres que llegue antes de darme tu número de teléfono?

Las premoniciones que hubiera tenido acerca de Peeta y los consiguientes quebraderos de cabeza se desvanecieron en el aire al instante. Solo quería levantarme y ponerme a bailar de lo feliz y contenta que estaba.

Sin embargo, en nombre de todas las mujeres, todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad, y no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—¿Dónde crees que queda el fin del mundo? —dije, mientras me incorporaba de lado.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y ahogó una risita.

—Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿eh, Katniss?

—No, Peeta —contesté. Me subí las gafas y me las coloqué en la cabeza—. Por mucho que ruegues, no hay nada que hacer.

Una mentira descarada, pero no hacía falta que él lo supiera.

—¡Peeta! —gritó de nuevo el tío Snow, esta vez con pinta de estar un poquitín cabreado—. ¡Te quiero aquí ya!

Peta se puso tenso y la sonrisa vaciló.

—¡Voy!—contestó, volviendo la cabeza antes de acercarse a mí a grandes zancadas. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿El número?

—No.

Estaba tan cerca de rendirme que, si me lo pedía otra vez, sabía que cedería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si lo quieres tendrás que esforzarte más, porque de momento la cosa ha sido bastante lamentable —dije, mientras una vocecita interior preguntaba qué narices estaba haciendo.

A primera vista, aquella clase de chicos reunía todo tipo de inconvenientes, pero había algo más, algo que había intuido en ese fugaz instante de vulnerabilidad que me había atrapado.

Se inclinó tanto sobre mí que su nariz casi rozó la mía, y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto más tengo que esforzarme?

Inspiré hondo y recé para que no diera la impresión de que estaba hiperventilando cuando le respondiera.

—Utiliza la cabeza, ya que has dejado claro que no la usas para estudiar.

Esperó unos segundos, tal vez con la esperanza de que me retractara del rollo ese de hacerse de rogar. Apreté los labios con fuerza.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo bueno —dijo al fin, mientras me volvía a colocar las gafas sobre la nariz —. Buenísimo.

—Si se te ocurre algo tan bueno —contesté, contenta de que mis ojos quedaran ocultos y Peeta no pudiera ver que me hacían chiribitas—, no solo te daré mi número, incluso dejaré que me invites a salir.

Sentí que empezaba a aflorar esa parte desinhibida de mí que intentaba reprimir con todas mis fuerzas. La parte de mí sobre cuya maldad, depravación, insensatez, etcétera, etcétera, intentaba convencerme, pero también la parte de mí que no me daba la sensación de nadar contracorriente cuando me enfrentaba a ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero salir contigo?

Nunca había visto a un adolescente ponerse tan serio.

Maldije para mis adentros, con ganas de soltar una sarta de improperios mientras Peeta continuaba con la misma expresión. Estaba a punto de contestar que «nada», o de coger la toalla y la bolsa y largarme de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando lo pasas mal, ¿lo sabías? —Se echó a reír y volvió a hacer girar el balón—. Pues claro que quiero salir contigo y, aunque no me van mucho las citas, creo que puedo hacer una excepción con una chica que rescata alimañas —justo en ese momento se oyó un gruñido junto a la mesa del merendero—, lee física cuántica en la playa —podría haberlo corregido y decirle que hojeaba un libro de biología, no de física cuántica, ya que más me valía mejorar la nota media durante el curso que estaba a punto de empezar, aunque no creo que a él le hubiera interesado, o hubiera sabido apreciar la diferencia— y que sigue la costumbre europea, mi favorita, de tomar el sol en topless.

La sonrisa de Peeta se acentuó y alzó la barbilla con un gesto de complicidad.

—Para alguien que prefiere lo del pecho al descubierto, no parece que te apliques la misma política —contesté, y recorrí con la vista la camiseta de manga larga que se le pegaba al torso a causa del sudor, o del agua, o de una combinación de ambos. Por lo visto, según él, un sol de justicia y estar a treinta y cinco grados no justificaban quitarse la ropa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Una obra de arte, una verdadera obra maestra, se esconde bajo esta camiseta —Sacó músculo para demostrarlo. Aunque no necesitaba convencerme—. Esto no puede exhibirse en público gratis.

Por si no había ya unas tres docenas de banderas rojas izadas para indicarme la razón por la que debía mantenerme alejada del musculitos sonriente y envuelto de pies a cabeza en cinta con la palabra «precaución» escrita en mayúsculas, acababa de izarse una nueva. ¿Y qué hice?

Justo lo que sabía que no debía hacer.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta la entrada al Museo de Peeta?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, igual que su mirada.

—Para las chicas como tú, de futuros brillantes —contestó, a la vez que hundía los dedos de los pies en la arena—, es cara. Demasiado cara.

Un nuevo atisbo de vulnerabilidad. No sabía si es que tenía un grave problema de cambios de humor o que en el fondo era un chico sensible que aporreaba las paredes para que lo dejaran salir.

Con todo, me apetecía averiguarlo.

—¿Acabas de decirme involuntariamente que me mantenga alejada de ti?

—No —contestó, y me miró a los ojos—. Lo que acabo de decirte directamente es que escuches a tu instinto y lo que te grita ahora mismo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que mi instinto me dice ahora mismo?

—Te grita —me corrigió—. La experiencia.

Si Peeta creía que la experiencia le había dado el manual de instrucciones de Katniss Everdeen, no podía estar más equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vemos por ahí?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

—Entonces nos vemos por ahí.

* * *

**Holaaaa! bueno, decidme, qué os pareció el primer capítulo? a que os encanta? os prometo que vais a amar hasta la última letra de esta historia, para mí es de las mejores que he subido (que tampoco es que sean muchas). **

**Espero noticias vuestras para saber qué os ha parecido y si la continúo.  
**

**Besitooos, nos leemos!**

**MarEverdeen**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación de un libro cuya autora es Nicole Williams. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Después de suplicar a los Darcy, para quienes solía hacer de canguro al otro lado del lago, que se quedaran con el cachorro una sola noche mientras pensaba lo que iba a hacer con él, mi sensato hemisferio izquierdo por fin consiguió imponerse sobre mi alocado hemisferio derecho.

Peeta Mellark no solo me traería problemas, sino que vendrían servidos con una tajada de peligro y bastantes lágrimas de postre. No me gustaba encasillar a la gente, pero sabía que el camino de Peeta y el mío jamás se cruzarían salvo que uno de los dos cediera ante el otro.

Había trabajado muy duro durante mucho tiempo para permitir que el mío acabara en una vía muerta.

Abandoné Sunrise Drive y torcí hacia el camino de tierra y lleno de baches que conducía a la que había sido nuestra segunda residencia, y que ahora se había convertido en nuestro único hogar, mientras continuaban sumándose las razones por las que debía olvidar a Peeta. Sabía por qué debía apartarme de él, y que no me equivocaba, pero había algo más dentro de mí a lo que le importaba un comino lo que supiera.

Algo que no se daba por vencido y que insistía en enviar a paseo a mi instinto. Algo que deseaba con fuerza que Peeta Mellark formara parte de mi vida, sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias o el resultado.

Tanto daba de qué se tratara, lo ansiaba.

Apagué el motor de mi pequeño Mazda fuera del garaje, ya que este estaba lleno hasta el techo de cajas y muebles de nuestra antigua casa, que era cerca de cuatro veces mayor que esta. En otros tiempos, mi familia nunca se había preocupado por el dinero, pero después de que el negocio de mi padre se hubiera venido abajo, los ahorros desaparecieron y cosas como segundas residencias y vacaciones en Europa se convirtieron en lujos del pasado. El trabajo de arquitecta de mi madre solo alcanzaba para cubrir lo básico y mantener a flote a una familia de tres miembros, y poco más. Aun así, aunque hubiésemos dispuesto del mismo dinero que antes, lo de mantenerse a flote a duras penas seguiría aplicándose a la familia Everdeen. Llevábamos cinco años viviendo por inercia.

Me puse la camisola encima del bañador para no tener que oír los infalibles y superimaginativos sermones de mi madre acerca de vender la leche antes de que alguien comprara la vaca, y subí los escalones desvencijados del porche delantero al trote.

—Hola, papá —lo saludé, al tiempo que abría la mosquitera.

Tras cinco años, ya no me hacía falta comprobar si mi padre estaba sentado en el viejo sillón azul.

Antes de las siete de la tarde, siempre estaba allí, hipnotizado delante del televisor o ensimismado en un crucigrama. Después de las siete, se transformaba en un chef de categoría, y tenía tal mano para la cocina italiana que nadie hubiera dicho jamás que era noruego.

—Hola, mi Lucy In The Sky —canturreó en respuesta, como llevaba siéndolo desde hacía años.

Era un fan incondicional de los Beatles, y a mí, su segundo retoño, me habían bautizado en honor a su canción favorita, para gran mortificación de mi madre. Ella era, si es que existía algo así, la anti-Beatles.

No sé cómo mi padre consiguió que no uno, sino sus dos hijos llevaran el nombre de una canción de un grupo que marcó una generación, según él, aunque había muchas cosas incomprensibles en la relación de mis padres.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunté, solo por costumbre.

Hacía tiempo que los días de mi padre eran todos iguales. Lo único que variaba era el color de la camisa que se ponía y el tipo de salsa que preparaba para la cena.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonaron las primeras notas de la cancioncita del programa Jeopardy! y, como un reloj, mi padre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas, como si acabara de declararle la guerra.

—La cena estará lista en media hora —anunció, mientras se ataba el delantal con suma ceremonia.

—De acuerdo —dije, preguntándome por qué, después de tanto tiempo, todavía echaba de menos la relación que mi padre y yo habíamos tenido—. Voy a darme una ducha y bajo a poner la mesa.

Me lancé hacia la escalera en cuanto oí el repiqueteo de unos tacones aporreando la grava del camino, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Katniss Lucy —La puerta del porche se abrió y entró un ineludible frente frío, también conocido como mi madre—, ¿adónde vas con esas pintas?

—Al circo —contesté.

La reina de hielo se volvió subpolar.

—Pues a juzgar por cómo vas vestida, o medio vestida, y teniendo en cuenta tu descendente nota media de los últimos años, diría que labrarte una carrera en el trapecio no es una idea descabellada.

Sus palabras ya ni siquiera conseguían hacerme daño, apenas dejaban una herida superficial.

—Me alegra saber que estoy a la altura de tus expectativas —contraataqué—. No te preocupes, ya te enviaré una postal cuando alcance el estrellato con el Cirque du Soleil.

Defensora a ultranza de decir la última palabra, di media vuelta y subí la escalera a toda prisa antes de que la cosa se pusiera tensa de verdad. Aunque lo único que hacía era posponer lo inevitable.

Retomaríamos la discusión donde la habíamos dejado en menos de media hora, cuando mi padre hiciera sonar el cencerro. Se iba a armar una buena en la cena.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, me apoyé contra esta y me obligué a respirar hondo. En realidad, aquellos ejercicios nunca lograban tranquilizarme como deberían, pero consiguieron que me apartara del abismo lo suficiente para poder pasar página, con la esperanza de no encontrarme a mi madre en la siguiente.

Soy muy consciente de que la mayoría de las adolescentes creen que sus madres las odian y que su único objetivo es hacerles la vida imposible. Lo que ocurre con la mía es que ella lo hace de verdad.

Odiarme, me refiero, y desear que mi vida acabe algún día tan arruinada como yo he arruinado la suya.

Ella no siempre ha sido así, es decir, la personificación de una mujer de carrera, seca, castradora y odia-hijas. En realidad, el día que mi padre se convirtió en medio monje de clausura con ciertos problemas graves, perdí a la mujer que solía dejarme notitas en la servilleta, dentro de la fiambrera, firmadas con un « Mamá».

Esa persona no iba a volver, pero yo seguía deseando que lo hiciera cada vez que deslizaba la bandeja en la cola de la cafetería y cogía un puñado de servilletas.

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Hay gente que tiene gallos. Otros, despertadores.

Yo tengo a los Beatles.

Mi padre era tan puntual como predecible, y el «Come Together» de esa mañana sonaba a todo volumen, lo que significaba que eran las siete. Para una adolescente de vacaciones, los Beatles eran tan bien recibidos como una alarma de incendios disparándose junto a tu oreja en plena madrugada.

Salí de la cama con un gruñido y me puse el primer par de sandalias iguales que encontré. Me di un toque de cacao en los labios, me pasé los dedos por el pelo, y ya estaba lista para empezar el día. El invento de los pantalones de yoga y su combinación con una camiseta de tirantes encabezaban mi lista de los diez descubrimientos cruciales de mi vida. El conjunto elástico hacía las veces de pijama, ropa de deporte, ropa de estar por casa y el equipamiento perfecto para una mañana en la escuela de danza.

Podía pasar sin un montón de cosas —champú, regaliz, esmalte rojo para las uñas de los pies, dormir..., incluso los chicos— antes de renunciar a bailar. Al ballet, en concreto, aunque no de manera exclusiva. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para bailar, lo que fuera —break, hip-hop, valses, tangos, piruetas—, desde que tenía tres años.

Cuando se anunció que íbamos a simplificar nuestras vidas —es decir, a hacer recortes por todas partes porque nos quedábamos sin dinero—, solo pedí una cosa.

En realidad, más bien la exigí.

Que pudiera continuar asistiendo a las clases de la Academia de Baile de Madame Fontaine y que no las cancelaran por culpa de la falta de fondos. Es la razón principal por la que decidí trabajar en verano en una de las cafeterías que había junto al lago. No iba a permitir que el dinero, o la falta de este, me impidiera cumplir mis sueños. Puesto que la casa del lago solo se encontraba a tres cuartos de hora en coche de la anterior, había podido continuar con las clases de baile todo el verano. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que me habían sucedido en la vida.

No me importaba no volver a vestir ropa de marca y comprármela los días de oferta en tiendas de segunda mano, ni cambiar el coche por el transporte público, ni si teníamos un techo bajo el que cobijarnos. No podía dejar de bailar.

Era lo único que me mantenía a flote cuando creía que me ahogaba. Lo único que me ayudaba a superar los días más sombríos. Lo único que todavía parecía que me recibía con los brazos abiertos y afecto mutuo. Lo único que no había cambiado en mi vida.

Me eché las puntas sobre un hombro y el bolso sobre el otro, y abrí un resquicio la puerta del dormitorio. La cabaña era una vivienda vieja y destartalada, con mucha personalidad, como la habían descrito mis padres cuando la compraron diez años atrás, una forma agradable de decir que era una choza que se tenía en pie de milagro. Sin embargo, hacía dos veranos que había aprendido a engrasar las bisagras y a aplicar la presión justa en el picaporte para que aquella puerta de cincuenta años se abriera sin hacer ruido.

Tras el estribillo de «Come Together», esperé, atenta al repiqueteo de los tacones de mi madre o su trío de suspiros, y a continuación me di luz verde.

O bien mi madre estaba de camino al trabajo o ya había llegado, por lo que no había peligro a la vista. Después de la última cena, bueno, en realidad después de los últimos cinco años de cenas, evitar a mi madre era una de mis prioridades, la siguiente después de bailar.

Bajaba la escalera dando brincos cuando me asaltó una imagen. Una imagen que intenté borrar. Una imagen contra la que mis mejores intenciones no habían podido hacer nada.

Peeta Mellark, agachado en la arena, a apenas un milímetro de mí, mirándome como si conociera hasta el último y oscuro secreto que guardaba, imperturbable. Peeta Mellark, bronceado tras un verano al sol, con sus cristalinos ojos azules y una camiseta que le marcaba unos músculos...

Tropecé en el penúltimo escalón, y estoy segura de que, de no haber sido por todos los años que llevaba bailando, me habría dado de bruces contra el viejo suelo de madera.

Recuperé el equilibrio, me aseguré de que las zapatillas, el bolso y el orgullo seguían intactos, y me obligué a hacerme el juramento sagrado de que nunca jamás volvería a fantasear, pensar, reflexionar o desear a Peeta Mellark.

No necesitaba una declaración jurada de las innumerables chicas a las que probablemente había engatusado y dejado en la estacada para saber que, en el peor de los casos, Peeta era el camino directo a un embarazo no deseado, o a un corazón roto en el mejor de ellos.

—Hasta luego, papá —dije, al tiempo que cogía una manzana del frutero—. Me voy a clase de danza.

Volveré antes de la cena.

Saqué una botella de agua de la nevera y dos segundos después había salido de casa.

No importaba el tiempo que me quedara, mi padre nunca respondía. Ni siquiera asentía con la cabeza para hacerme saber que me había oído. Podría haber pasado por un maniquí, sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana.

Ya podía estar liándome con media población mundial en la encimera de la cocina, que a él no le habría importado. O no se habría enterado.

Me recordé que darle vueltas a lo castigada que estaba mi familia no llevaba a ningún sitio y redirigí mis pensamientos hacia otra cosa, lo que fuera que no estuviera relacionado con los Everdeen.

¿Y adónde me llevaron mis pensamientos?

A Peeta Mellark.

Había entrado en una especie de bucle morboso y autodestructivo.

Me dirigía al Mazda cuando algo me llamó la atención. Algo que destacaba por el modo en que reflejaba la luz de la mañana. Algo que no estaba ahí el día anterior.

Un rectángulo de malla metálica alrededor de una casa en miniatura, dos cuencos de plástico y una cuerda anudada en su interior. Una caseta de perro.

La solución a uno de los infinitos problemas que infestaban mi vida.

La respuesta a una muda plegaria.

Me dirigí a la playa a grandes zancadas, mordiéndome el labio para contener unas lágrimas imaginarias, y vi que debajo del lazo rojo atado en el candado de la puerta colgaba una nota doblada.

Supongo que para el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de las adolescentes, que te regalaran una caseta de perro era justo la opción anterior a tener un día de perros la noche del baile de fin de curso, pero para mí —que jamás encajaría en el molde de lo que se consideraba normal por mucho que me pasara la vida intentándolo— era como encontrar al ídolo hollywoodiense del momento envuelto para regalo debajo del árbol de Navidad, con una tarjeta que dijera: «Bon appétit».

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, igual que las colegialas ante las que ponía los ojos en blanco, y arranqué la nota del lazo sin importarme quién había construido la caseta. Aquello significaba que mini Cujo podría quedarse conmigo hasta que lo hubiera rehabilitado para que lo adoptara otra familia.

La sonrisa, que amenazaba con quedarse para siempre, se desvaneció en cuanto la leí.

_"Bueno. ¿Qué hay de esa cita?"_

Estaba firmada con una simple «P J.», pero no necesitaba una puntuación perfecta o las tres letras siguientes para saber quién la había dejado. Justo el hombre en el que debía, aunque no podía, dejar de pensar.

Justo el hombre al que no me convenía volver a ver. Justo el hombre al que quería ver en ese preciso instante.

Si mi historial de relaciones fracasadas no lo había dejado suficientemente claro, aquello lo haría.

Iba a acabar convirtiéndome en una vieja y mala pécora.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no vi señal de un hombre cuyo rostro, cuerpo y sonrisita burlona eludían a los dioses. Me enfadé conmigo misma por sentirme desilusionada.

Convencida de que un tipo como Peeta sabía exactamente lo que hacía y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, sonreí una vez más al contemplar la caseta y regresé corriendo junto al Mazda. Los espejos de pared y los suelos de madera me esperaban, y estaba decidida: la danza iba antes que los chicos.

Tal vez con la excepción de uno.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras encerraba bajo llave a mi irresponsable gemela mala, arranqué el motor y puse la música a todo volumen, hasta que los altavoces sonaran como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.

Aun así, no conseguí apartar a Peeta Mellark de mis pensamientos.

XOXOXOXOXO

Resbalé. Me caí de culo con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire. La última vez que me había pasado tenía doce años y era el segundo día que me ponía las puntas.

Me sacaba de quicio que la caída hubiera interrumpido mis clases. Aún más que Octavia Sanderson, que llevaba fanfarroneando con que ella era la candidata más idónea para la Escuela Juilliard desde que íbamos a primaria, hubiera disfrutado de un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo. Pero lo que me cabreó todavía más fue el moretón del tamaño de Cape Cod que luciría en el trasero hasta las vacaciones de Navidad por haber estado pensando en cierta persona en la que, sin lugar a dudas, no tendría que haber estado pensando.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero Peeta había soltado una granada en mi vida que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba acabando con todo lo que para mí era sagrado.

Sentí un deseo irreprimible de maldecir al Creador por no añadir al molde femenino un botón de borrado-barra-eliminación para los hombres, pero era demasiado supersticiosa. Estaba convencida de que insultar al divino era un acto que te enviaba derechita al infierno. Y no al del otro mundo, hogar de Satán y demás demonios. Al infierno en la tierra.

Reconozcámoslo, ya estaba tan cerca que debía portarme como una santa cada segundo del día.

Apagué el motor en el camino de entrada y dejé caer la cabeza sobre el volante, mientras trataba de dar con una ecuación viable para viajar en el tiempo y así poder saltarme un año entero de mi vida.

Y como los perros son las criaturas más sensibles sobre la faz de la tierra, una lengua caliente y húmeda me lamió la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un entero adolescente, Rambo? —pregunté, rascándolo detrás de las orejas.

Lanzó un pequeño ladrido y esbozó una sonrisa perruna por respuesta. Mi último proyecto bestial, el doble sentido es intencionado, se había ganado su nombre la noche anterior en casa de los Darcy. Al parecer emitían una maratón de Rambo y, cada vez que el señor Darcy intentaba apagar el televisor, el cachorro casi se le echaba al cuello, así que la había dejado encendida y, por la mañana, el «mil leches castrado» que tenía programada una eutanasia el mismo día que lo había adoptado tenía un nombre nuevo.

—De acuerdo, chico —dije, y arrugué el entrecejo al volverme hacia la casa de la playa—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Cogí en brazos los nueve kilos que pesaba Rambo y me fui derecha a la caseta como si se tratara de territorio seguro. Como si fuera a poder quedármelo si demostraba que podía contenerlo.

—Esta es tu nueva casa, Rambo —susurré, tratando de que entrara—. Sé buen chico y no escarbes, ladres ni hagas trizas tu casita, ¿vale?

Empezó a inspeccionarla de inmediato y gruñó en los rincones en que supuse que cierto par de manos habían pasado un buen rato apretando tuercas y tornillos.

—Peeta no te cae demasiado bien, ¿eh? —dije. Me arrodillé junto a la puerta de la caseta—. ¿Por qué?

—Seguramente porque lo perros tienen una gran intuición.

La voz que oí detrás de mí y su proximidad a mi cuello me sobresaltaron de tal manera que caí hacia atrás, de culo. Por un gran total de dos veces el mismo día. A ese paso, más que El lago de los cisnes, protagonizaría El lago de los patos.

—Maldita sea, Peeta —solté, y Rambo se puso a aullar como un poseso—. Existen unas bonitas palabras de pocas sílabas llamadas saludos que se inventaron para que una persona —Lo señalé— pueda avisar a otra antes de...

—¿Que se caiga de culo? —acabó la frase por mí, al tiempo que me dirigía la misma sonrisa que había sido mi perdición el día anterior y que, según demostraba el vuelco que acababa de darme el estómago, también lo sería ese.

—Asustarla —terminé yo, a punto de levantarme cuando me cogió de las manos y tiró de mí para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Me dije que el calor, el fuego que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando me tocó, se debía única y exclusivamente al bochorno infernal que hacía ese día.

Ni con la voz más autoritaria resulté demasiado convincente.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. Le brillaron los ojos. Peeta sabía muy bien qué me provocaba su contacto. Y odiaba que lo supiera.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó, y me soltó las manos.

—Querrás decir que sientes que me haya caído de culo por tu culpa, ¿no? —repliqué, con una sonrisita burlona, deseando que no me mirara como si pudiera ver todo lo que ocurría en ciertas partes innombrables.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siento todos los crímenes pasados, presentes y futuros que cometa en tu presencia.

A mi espalda oí que Rambo bebía a lametazos el agua del cuenco.

—Bromas aparte, gracias —dije—. Es muy probable que esto sea lo más bonito que alguien haya hecho por mí.

Se me quedó mirando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es nada.

—Sí, sí que lo es —insistí. No iba a permitir que le restara importancia—. Aunque siento curiosidad por saber cómo has conseguido construirla sin que nadie te oyera ni te viera.

—Ayuda que sea un hacha haciendo vallas —contestó, dirigiéndome una sonrisa ladeada—, y también que viva aquí al lado —añadió. Señaló la cabaña vecina con la barbilla, enarcó una ceja y esperó.

—¿Fue tu familia la que le compró la casa a los Chadwick en otoño? —pregunté, mirando la cabaña de tejado a dos aguas de al lado. Yo creía que seguía vacía.

—Sí, la mismita.

—¿Eres mi vecino?

El sueño americano de cualquier chica adolescente era tener de vecino a alguien como Peeta, así que ¿por qué me sentía como si acabara de tragarme un ladrillo?

—No —contestó. Se pasó la mano por la boca, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. Tú eres mi vecina.

—En fin —dije, con un suspiro—, el vecindario ya no es lo que era.

Asintió una vez, con la cabeza. Ese día, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro como el cielo.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Cuatro palabras. Cuatro palabras acompañadas por esa mirada, interpretadas por esos ojos, pronunciadas por ese hombre.

Tuve suerte de que no se me doblaran las rodillas bajo el peso de semejante conmoción.

—Entonces... —Peeta me miró fijamente—, vecina, ¿qué tal te suena el viernes por la noche?

—Me suena a viernes por la noche —respondí, con cierta insolencia, agradeciendo que la parte fuerte y poco impresionable de mí empezara a recobrar la compostura. Ningún hombre, por mucho que se encontrara un peldaño por debajo de la divinidad, me convertiría en una loca enferma de amor que va suspirando por los rincones mientras agita las pestañas.

—Flojo, Kat —dijo, y chascó la lengua—. Tendremos que trabajar la velocidad y la agudeza de tus réplicas si vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos. A la gente le cuesta seguirme.

—Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo —repuse. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la caseta—. No pasaremos el tiempo juntos.

—Entonces, ¿has decidido entrar en razón y mantener las distancias? —dijo, en voz más baja.

—¿Katniss, entrar en razón? —Una voz capaz de imprimir tanto frío a unas palabras bajo aquel calor de justicia exigía cierto nivel de destreza y disciplina—. Eso es tan probable como que a mí me concedan tres días de vacaciones en lo que queda de década.

Juro que si hubiera sido un perro se me habría erizado el pelo o habría escondido el rabo entre las patas. Con mi madre, nunca sabía si replicar o acobardarme y exponer la yugular.

—No sé qué decirle, señora —contestó Peeta, y me rodeó para acercarse a mi madre, que se cernía sobre mí—. Kat parece de las listas. De las que tienen la cabeza bien amueblada.

Mi madre chasqueó la lengua tres veces.

—La adulación no se considera una virtud, jovencito. Sobre todo cuando, en esta etapa de la vida, los jóvenes la utilizan con la esperanza de abrirse camino hasta las bragas de una jovencita.

—Mamá —musité entre dientes, a la vez que me volvía hacia ella.

—¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo, Katniss? —preguntó, mientras lo repasaba de pies a cabeza como si fuera igual de corriente, y bastante menos útil, que unos tejanos elásticos.

—Peeta J.

Cuando se comportaba de aquella manera, mis respuestas no contenían más de una palabra.

—Y digo yo que Peeta J. —insistió ella, como si le hincara los dientes a una rodaja de limón— tendrá apellido.

—Mellark —intervino él, y le tendió una mano, ante la que ella frunció el entrecejo, como si se tratara de una viga maestra mal colocada en uno de sus proyectos.

—Mellark —repitió, aunque, por el modo en que lo pronunció, parecía que se tratara de un maníaco sexual—. Ya, claro.

Increíble. Mi madre debía de ser la primera mujer que había mirado a Peeta a la cara sin sentir que algo le daba un vuelco en su interior. Incluso un tío, un tío hetero, habría quedado más impresionado por Peeta que ella.

—Otro perro —Suspiró—. ¿Cuántos van ya con este? Con el quinto perdí la cuenta —Examinó la caseta y todo lo que había dentro y a su alrededor como si tuviera que salir en el próximo tren que abandonara la ciudad—. Para que luego digan que los deseos se cumplen. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no puedes salvar el mundo yendo de un alma en pena a otra? —dijo. El tono duro y seco había abandonado su voz, y lo único que quedaba era la tristeza que la definía.

No contesté hasta que se encontró a medio camino de la puerta de casa, a una distancia a la que ya no podía oírme.

—Cuando no queden más almas en pena que salvar.

—Parece una gran mujer —dijo Peeta, detrás de mí. Su sonrisa era tan intensa que podía sentirla dibujada en su rostro.

—No tienes ni idea —Me volví hacia él deseando no tener la sensación de precipitarme por un abismo cada vez que lo miraba—. Así que crees que soy lista, ¿eh?

—Solo porque has decidido mantenerte alejada de mí.

Después de echar un vistazo a la caseta e imaginar el tiempo, el dinero y la cautelosa planificación que debía haber exigido su construcción sin que nadie se hubiera percatado, no necesitaba conocer hasta el último detalle de Peeta Mellark. O sea, ¿quién construye una caseta de un día para el otro? ¿En apenas unas horas? Alguien con un gran corazón bajo capas de músculo y chulería.

—¿Quién dice que haya decidido mantenerme alejada?

—Tú —contestó, al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los gastados vaqueros grises.

—No, no es cierto —dije—, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, me reservo el derecho de cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

—En ese caso, me reservo el derecho de retractarme de mi comentario anterior.

—Haces muchos. ¿De qué comentario estaríamos hablando en concreto? —pregunté.

Alargó la mano y acarició los lazos de las puntas, que llevaba colgadas al hombro, como si fueran a romperse si no iba con cuidado.

—Del de la chica lista.

Puede que estuviera a punto de añadir algo más, o de hacer algo más, pero nunca lo sabríamos, porque en ese momento «Eight Days a Week», de los Beatles, empezó a atronar por las ventanas. La cena estaría lista en media hora.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Acarició los lazos rosa por última vez, con mayor delicadeza de la que parecían capaces unas manos como las suyas, y le echó un vistazo a la cabaña.

—Puede.

—¿Puede? —repetí—. Eres un adolescente, y uno de tamaño sobrenatural, además. Deberías estar hambriento a todas horas.

Peeta se quedó callado unos instantes; el conflicto interno era tal que se le acentuaron las arrugas.

—Vamos —insistí. Lo tomé de la mano y le di un tirón—. Mi padre es el mejor cocinero del mundo, y ya conoces a mi madre. No me hagas entrar sola ahí dentro.

Volvió la vista hacia mí y lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, absolutamente, completamente, plenamente —Enarqué una ceja y lo miré—. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Haz que pare —dijo, y se tapó las orejas con las manos.

—Vamos, Dramasaurus Rex.

Me despedí con la mano de Rambo, que estaba feliz como una perdiz mientras roía su hueso, y acompañé a Peeta hasta los escalones de piedra.

—Otro triste intento de hacer gracia, Kat, flojo, flojo —dijo, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos—. Muy flojo.

—Perdóname, oh, loado dios de la comedia.

Me dio un golpecito con el codo cuando subíamos la escalera y me dirigió esa sonrisa traviesa con la que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

—Me alegra ver que no te importa admitir que soy un dios.

—Dios mío —suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo que yo decía —insistió, con total naturalidad—. Así es como deberías dirigirte a mí.

Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y abrí la mosquitera de un empujón. Lo inevitable tendría que esperar.

Las cenas en casa de los Everdeen se encontraban al final de mi lista de prioridades, sobre todo en vista de que las últimas habían estado amenizadas por el silencio y más silencio. Salvo que cuenten las miradas ceñudas que mi madre nos dirigía a mi padre y a mí de forma alternativa como si se trataran de pelotas de ping-pong. Sin embargo, sentarse a la mesa para compartir una cena familiar con Peeta, alguien de quien apenas sabía nada salvo que me tenía peligrosamente cautivada y que, por lo menos a primera vista, era un chico con el que ningún padre en su sano juicio querría que su hija adolescente se relacionara... Estaba bastante convencida de que aquella cena tenía todos los números de acabar siendo épica.

Una épica calamidad.

—No sé qué es, pero huele que te cagas —comentó Peeta, dirigiéndose a mí, después de olisquear el aire, impregnado del aroma del vino y los champiñones.

No fui la única que oyó sus palabras, como dejaron claro las miradas asesinas que mis padres le lanzaron, tras volver la cabeza de inmediato hacia él.

En un par de directos consecutivos, mi madre enarcó las cejas y frunció los labios al mismo tiempo.

Mi padre sonrió. Lo de siempre: mientras mi madre veía la parte negativa de todo, mi padre veía la positiva. O por lo menos era lo que solía hacer, y continuaba haciendo, de siete a nueve de la noche.

Peeta decidió dirigirse primero a mi madre.

—Disculpe el lenguaje, señora —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Me crié en una casa donde las palabrotas eran como una segunda lengua. Me sale de manera tan natural que ni me doy cuenta, pero le prometo que intentaré comportarme mientras esté en su casa.

Mi madre se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos.

—Siempre he creído que los juramentos son un triste sustituto de la inteligencia.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Incluso para mi madre, aquello era pasar a un nuevo nivel de crueldad.

Peeta ni siquiera se inmutó.

—En mi caso, debo darle la razón. Mis notas siempre han sido de las de pesadilla de los padres.

—¿Y he de deducir por tu sonrisita que te enorgulleces de ello?

Y ahora, para acompañar a mi boca, que me llegaba hasta el suelo, deseé arrastrarme hasta un agujero y esconderme. Tanto daba lo que se ocultara bajo las capas que conformaban a una persona como Peeta, no había secreto, crimen u ofensa que mereciera ese grado de desconsideración.

Lo miré y vi que estaba igual de tranquilo que si estuviera en yoga, en plena meditación.

—No, señora —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No, que estás o que no estás orgulloso?

Peeta la miró a los ojos y respondió:

—No, que hay pocas cosas en mi vida de las que me siento orgulloso.

Mi madre se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Incluso en su visión negativa del mundo, aquel grado de sinceridad le daba que pensar.

—Vaya, justo el tipo de prodigio con el que quiero que se relacione mi hija.

—Mamá —dije entre dientes, con tono de advertencia. Lo cual no la afectó en lo más mínimo.

—Eso ya se lo he dicho yo —repuso Peeta—, pero lo que he aprendido de Katniss en las pocas horas que hemos pasado juntos es que es de las que no permiten que nadie decida por ellas.

El móvil, que mi madre siempre dejaba al alcance de la mano, empezó a vibrar. Por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, apretó el botón de ignorar la llamada.

—¿Y qué más has aprendido de Katniss? Ya que eres un experto.

Peeta volvió a tomarme la mano y me sonrió.

—Que es lista, menos cuando no lo es.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Esta vez mi madre lo cogió y se lo llevó al oído.

—Qué revelación —le dijo a Peeta, antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina al tiempo que saludaba de manera sucinta a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea y lanzaba un suspiro de tres segundos.

—Lo siento —musité, dirigiéndome a él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, en voz baja—. No puedes controlar las acciones de tu madre más de lo que ella puede controlar las tuyas.

—Hay que ver —dije, tirando de él. Un padre menos, ya solo quedaba uno—. Si que estamos profundos hoy.

—Una palabra que no habían usado nunca para describirme —contestó, y se caló el gorro de modo que el borde le quedó justo encima de las cejas.

Entre las camisetas de manga larga y los gorros que llevaba, empecé a preguntarme si no tendría la circulación de una octogenaria.

—Papá —lo llamé, con unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro. No contestó—. La Tierra llamando a monsieur Everdeen —intenté de nuevo.

No apartó la vista de lo que hervía y chisporroteaba en los cacharros que tenía al fuego.

—Hola, mi Lucy In The Sky...

—Este es Peeta J.—lo interrumpí. No quería que Peeta me viera todavía más pequeña de lo que ya me sentía en su presencia.

Mi padre levantó un dedo y apagó todos los fogones. No sabía muy bien cómo conseguía controlar el tiempo de cocción para tenerlo todo listo al mismo tiempo, pero estaba segura de que, en mi caso, se trataba de un fenómeno que se saltaba una generación.

Se dio la vuelta, se limpió las manos en el delantal...

¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarme del delantal? A Peeta se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pero se sobrepuso tan rápido que estaba segura de que mi padre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Aunque tampoco le hubiera importado. El delantal había sido un regalo comprado en Italia, en Roma para ser exactos, y llevaba estampada la estatua de David en toda su gloria, todita toda, colgando donde anatómicamente debía colgar.

—Hey, Peeta —lo saludó mi padre, que parecía encantado con el desarrollo de la velada.

—Señor Everdeen —respondió Peeta, y le tendió la mano—, bonito delantal.

Mi padre se cambió la espátula de mano y se la estrechó.

—Ya me caes bien —dijo, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla, manchada de harina—. Buen nombre, gusto exquisito en cuanto a indumentaria culinaria —prosiguió, antes de fijarse en nuestros dedos entrelazados—, y te atrae mi hija. Eres un tipo listo, Peeta.

Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió de nuevo hacia los fogones para ponerse a batir, voltear y remover como un loco.

—Es fácil reconocer algo especial cuando has tenido que hacer frente a mucha mierda en la vida.

—A eso solo puedo decir amén —contestó mi padre, mientras yo comprobaba que todavía tenía los pies en la tierra.

Había algo en el modo en que la mirada de Peeta se había dulcificado al volverse hacia mí y decir «especial» que estaba afectándome de verdad.

—Lucy In The Sky, ¿por qué no pasas varias canciones y le ponemos a Peeta la de los Beatles que lleva su nombre? —pidió mi padre.

—No —replicó Peeta, cortante. Tanto mi padre como yo nos detuvimos y lo miramos con curiosidad

—. Mi madre adoraba a los Beatles, de ahí que me llame así —se explicó. La tensión había desaparecido de su voz—. He oído esa canción suficientes veces para tres vidas.

Mi padre se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues entonces no te torturaré con ella —dijo—, aunque tendrías que estar orgulloso de llamarte igual que una canción tan buena. Yo diría que es la segunda mejor —Me miró y sonrió—, después de «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds».

—La letra habla de dejar que las drogas disfracen la angustia vital —comentó Peeta—. Creo que mi madre todavía estaba grogui a causa del parto cuando me puso el nombre.

Mi padre volvió a mirarlo fijamente, como si tratara de descifrar algo que no sabía concretar.

—También habla del amor —explicó— y de abrirle las puertas cuando más lo necesitamos.

Peeta se quedó callado un instante; por su mente pasaba algo de tal intensidad que se reflejaba en su cara. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, da lo mismo, solo es un nombre.

—Un buen nombre —insistió mi padre, mientras agitaba la espátula en su dirección—. ¿Cómo te apellidas, Peeta?

Mi padre levantó la vista al tiempo que emplataba el pollo.

—Mellark, señor.

—Hummm —Mi padre arrugó la frente—. No me suena, pero tengo la impresión de haber visto ya tu cara.

Sentí que los dedos de Peeta se tensaban en torno a los míos.

—Me lo dicen mucho.

—¿Eres de por aquí?

—Soy un poco de todas partes —contestó Peeta.

—La familia de Peeta ha comprado la casa de los Chadwick —intervine, sin saber si lo hacía por el bien de Peeta o por el de mi mano—. Tal vez te suene por eso.

Mi padre lo meditó mientras servía la salsa en los platos.

—Tal vez —dijo, para él—. O tal vez no.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo, papá? —pregunté, y arrastré a Peeta conmigo de un tirón. Estaba segura de que, si le soltaba la mano, esa podía ser la última vez que la entrelazara con la mía.

—Estos dos ya están listos —respondió mi padre, al tiempo que terminaba de servir la salsa en los otros dos—. Algo es seguro, hijo —añadió, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la cara—. Tanto si te he visto antes como si no, esa es una jeta bonita.

Estaba acostumbrada a que mis padres me avergonzaran, venía a ser lo normal cuando tu padre se volvía majara y tu madre era la viva imagen de la reina de hielo, pero aquello lo superaba todo con creces. Mi padre, acariciando la mejilla de Peeta, danzando por la cocina con el torso desnudo de una estatua antigua y sonriendo como un chiflado.

Si al día siguiente Peeta todavía quería verme, después del calvario de esa noche, podría manejar prácticamente lo que le echara. Eso esperaba.

Lo miré de reojo y vi que tenía los ojos clavados en mí, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Tal vez se debiera a que mis rasgos habían pasado de caucásicos a rojo tomate.

Me volví hacia la puerta y de nuevo hacia él. No le culparía. Como pariente directa de aquella familia, no había día que no deseara escapar una docena de veces como mínimo por esa misma puerta.

Negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí, hasta que noté su aliento cálido en mi cuello.

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

A pesar de que intentaba vencer un grave estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, logré colar un rápido:

—Lástima.

—¡Mags! —gritó mi padre en dirección a la escalera, con lo que consiguió darme un susto de muerte y hacer que el armario de la vajilla retemblara—. ¡La cena está lista!

Se detuvo unos segundos al pie de la escalera, a la espera de una respuesta que nunca recibiría, como yo hacía mucho tiempo que sabía. El único ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra al que mi madre desatendía más que a mí era mi padre. Transcurrió un segundo más antes de que se volviera y se dirigiera hacia la mesa, donde Peeta y yo estábamos tomando asiento.

—Espero que te guste —dijo mi padre, a la vez que dejaba el plato de pollo delante de Peeta.

Peeta me miró con la concentración de un rayo láser y contestó:

—Ya me gusta.

* * *

**Holaa! qué tal? primero de todo, disculpad el retraso. Tenía cosas que hacer y no pude subir antes, los que me lean de otras historias sabrán que con las adaptaciones no suelo retrasarme (Tal Como Eres iba bien hasta que la autora dejó de subir y Cruel Summer es una traducción, así que tardo más), y desde ya os digo que subiré los lunes o los viernes, dependiendo de la semana.  
**

**Ahora quería explicar un poquito todo el lío de los nombres y los Beatles: el nombre de Katniss viene explicado en el capítulo, no me pareció bien el cambiarle el nombre a la canción, así que a Katniss le puse el nombre compuesto (cuando su madre se enfada la llama Katniss Lucy, lo que me suena fatal, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer). Y el nombre de Peeta realmente no sé si ponerlo compuesto, tendría que ser Jude, pero no me gusta que Katniss lo presente a su padre como "Peeta Jude", puff! es que suena horrible, por separado son bonitos, pero juntos... así que os digo que la canción de Peeta es "Hey Jude", vosotros me decís como queréis que ponga el nombre.**

**El nombre de la madre es Mags en el libro, pensaba cambiarlo, pero me pareció curioso que tuviera el mismo nombre que Mags (aunque no es un nombre tan raro) y decidí dejarlo igual.**

**Qué os parece la madre de Katniss? y el padre? y la relación de Katniss y Peeta? os ha gustado la cena? amo la química de la pareja en este fic...**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows, reviews, lecturas, etc.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que continuéis leyendo la historia.  
**

**Besitooos, nos leemos!**

**MarEverdeen**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación de un libro cuya autora es Nicole Williams. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

Siempre me habían encantado las hogueras. Pero era de noche, compartía la manta con Peeta y él se arrimaba a mí cuando el único progenitor presente estaba a punto de irse a dormir, así que las expectativas de disfrutar eran mucho mayores.

Eso sí que era una buena hoguera. La mejor.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo mi padre, estirándose a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Habíamos conseguido resistir la cena gracias a que mi madre se la había pasado encerrada en su despacho, echándole una bronca a alguien por el móvil. Aunque mi padre era raro, resultaba fácil tenerlo cerca si no perdías de vista que siempre andaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Yo había aprendido a aceptar ese hecho como algo inevitable, y a Peeta tampoco parecía suponerle ningún problema.

—Buenas noches, papá —El corazón ya me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que en cuanto nos quedáramos solos ocurriría algo. Así de palpable era la tensión entre ambos durante la hora que llevábamos intercambiando miradas expectantes, con las manos ávidas mientras nuestras piernas se rozaban y lo que callábamos resultaba más explícito que si nos lo hubiéramos dicho en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, señor Everdeen. ¡Gracias otra vez por la cena! —gritó Peeta cuando mi padre nos dio la espalda, con una mano a punto de posarse encima de mi rodilla—. Me cae bien tu padre —dijo, mientras trazaba círculos en el interior de mi muslo con el pulgar.

Me fue imposible ofrecer una respuesta más allá de una sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento.

—De tu madre aún no sé qué decir —comentó, echándose a reír.

Otro gesto de asentimiento y otra sonrisa.

—Y tú me gustas —prosiguió con voz grave—. De hecho, me gustas mucho —Levantó la mano del muslo y la posó en mi mejilla. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Me sujetaba con tal firmeza que era imposible mirar nada que no fuera su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo con una delicadeza que me habría permitido apartarme de él si hubiera querido hacerlo.

—Tú también me gustas.

Él enarcó una ceja y aguardó.

—Me gustas mucho —añadí, y sentí que en mi interior saltaban tantas chipas que podría haber ardido en llamas en cualquier momento—. No le doy mi número de teléfono al primer chico con el que me cruzo, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió y deslizó el pulgar hasta mi boca. Mientras recorría la línea del labio inferior me escrutaba como si fuera algo comestible.

Yo estaba totalmente a favor de la liberación de la mujer y toda esa historia, pero ante la calidez de esa caricia deseé que Peeta me poseyera de todas las formas posibles en que una persona puede poseer a otra.

Diría que estuvimos así más de un minuto; claro que es muy posible que yo ya hubiera perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Abrí los ojos. Los de Peeta eran del azul más bonito que había visto en la vida.

—Puedes besarme, Peeta.

Esperaba casi cualquier cosa, excepto que apartara la cabeza al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía.

—Ya sé que puedo —repuso con voz tirante—. Lo que no sé es si debo.

La desazón procedente del centro mismo de mis entrañas empezó a extenderse. Solo había una forma de aliviarla.

—Bésame, Peeta.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco más, pero no los apartó de los míos.

—No debería —dijo, y deslizó la mano hasta mi nuca mientras introducía un dedo por el cuello de la camiseta de tirantes sin apenas rozarme—. Pero ahora mismo me importa un cuerno.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar sus palabras, su boca ya rozaba la mía. Esa nueva forma de contacto resultó tan poderosa como la de sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo igual de delicada. Separó los labios y su gemido retumbó en mi pecho; y, entonces, sin tiempo para plantearme si debía o no debía hacerlo, coloqué una pierna sobre su regazo, porque, más allá de todo lo racional, cualquier distancia entre ambos me parecía excesiva.

Con su lengua contra mi lengua, su pecho contra mi pecho y sus manos sujetándome como si estuvieran tan ávidas como las mías, me pregunté si se trataba de uno de esos momentos que la gente recuerda con una sonrisa incluso en sus días más negros. Solo que a mí no me arrancaría una simple sonrisa; me haría andar haciendo piruetas hasta el día de mi muerte.

Deslicé las manos por dentro de su camisa y fui ascendiendo por el torso hasta que no me quedó otro recorrido posible que volver a bajar.

—Kat... —exclamó con un suspiro cuando posé los dedos en el cinturón—. Para —Me asía con fuerza por las caderas, pero sus labios volvieron a entrar en sintonía con los míos al momento.

—Pararé cuando pares tú —susurré contra su boca.

—Maldita sea —musitó, y, aunque me empujó para apartarme de sí, sus labios siguieron acogiéndome.

—¡Si tú ya has terminado, ¿puedo empezar yo?! —gritó alguien de repente desde la playa.

—Mierda —murmuró, y con un simple movimiento me obligó a incorporarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré, pasándome los dedos por el pelo enmarañado.

—Entra en casa, Kat —dijo, y se colocó delante de mí para ocultarme—. Date prisa.

—¿Por qué? —Yo no pensaba ir a ninguna parte teniendo allí a un tío que era capaz de hacerme semejantes cosas—. ¿Quiénes son? —pregunté cuando vi unas figuras a contraluz que caminaban hacia nosotros.

Él se dio la vuelta para encararse a mí. Tenía la mirada tan alterada que no fui capaz de determinar si se debía al deseo o a la preocupación.

—No es momento de preguntas, Katniss Everdeen. Mueve el culo y entra en casa ahora mismo —Me aferró por los hombros, me obligó a dar media vuelta y me propinó un empujón en dirección a la cabaña

— Entra en casa, ya.

El chico tenía genio, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. Porque yo también lo tenía.

Me di otra vez la vuelta y le lancé una mirada furibunda.

—¡No vuelvas a empujarme! —grité—. Y no vuelvas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

El semblante de Peeta se suavizó antes de que la desesperación lo demudara.

—Por favor, Kat, no discutas y entra en casa.

Era una súplica tan directa y me miraba con una impotencia tal que estuve a punto de hacerle caso.

Pero para entonces las tres figuras ya nos habían dado alcance.

—¿No pensabas contarnos nada, Peeta? —preguntó un chico, que enseguida entró en la zona iluminada por la hoguera. No era tan alto como Peeta, pero sí más fornido. Me miró de arriba abajo como si me estuviera desnudando con los ojos y prosiguió—: ¿Descubres carne fresca y no tienes la decencia de compartirla con tus hermanos?

—¿«Hermanos»? —pregunté bajando la voz, y esa vez no impedí que Peeta se situara delante de mí.

—Es una forma de hablar, nena —contestó el tipo fornido—. Somos de esa clase de hermanos que lo comparten todo —La ancha espalda de Peeta fue lo único que me evitó otra mirada obscena por parte del Chico Cuadrado—. Todo —recalcó, resumiendo en una sola palabra un comentario de lo más soez.

—Marvel —lo atajó Peeta con voz asesina—, lárgate de aquí antes de que te parta la cara. Marvel soltó una carcajada.

—Ya sé que te gusta calentar a la gente, tanto con los puños como con la polla, pero dudo de que puedas darnos una paliza a los tres antes de que te la demos nosotros a ti —Los otros dos chicos, que debían de ser gemelos y alérgicos al jabón, entraron en la zona iluminada—. Y menos antes de que le demos lo suyo a tu chica. Uno detrás del otro.

En esos momentos tendría que haberme entrado terror. Mi instinto de supervivencia debería haber hecho saltar la alarma sin perder un segundo. Ese tipo de situaciones eran la pesadilla de todas las chicas de mi edad.

Pero no fue así. No sé si se debió a los puños apretados de Peeta o a la furia que destilaba, o a que mi instinto de supervivencia se había tomado unas vacaciones; la cuestión es que estaba todo lo tranquila que podía estar.

—A ver qué tal os defendéis —soltó Peeta con expresión resuelta—. Vamos, imbéciles. ¿Quién es el primero que se atreve conmigo? —Hizo a cada uno una señal con el dedo, retándolos a aproximarse, y esperó.

Estuvimos así un rato. Daba la impresión de que ninguno de los tres confiaba en salir con vida, y mucho menos en poder marcharse por su propio pie, si se acercaba a Peeta. Y quienes lo tenían peor eran los gemelos apestosos. Por sus caras de cagados ante los mamporros que pronosticaban aquellos puños, parecía que tuvieran delante a la mismísima muerte.

—Ya nos vamos —soltó Marvel al fin—. Os dejaremos solos para que puedas echar el último polvo del verano, como querías.

Peeta soltó un rugido que parecía más animal que humano.

—Es una decisión inteligente, pero no os librará de llevaros una buena paliza la próxima vez que os pille.

—Ha sido un placer, Peeta, como siempre —dijo Marvel, siguiendo a los gemelos, que ya estaban a medio camino—. Y a ti que te sirva de aviso, nena —advirtió, desplazándose hacia un lado para poder verme. Cuando lo consiguió, su boca dibujó una sonrisa que provocaba repugnancia en todas las acepciones del término—. Asegúrate de que se pone condón. No querrás pillar lo que le crece ahí abajo a ese cerdo.

Todo el cuerpo de Peeta se tensó con una sacudida; tenía ganas de salir corriendo detrás de aquellos tipos y hacerles quién sabía qué, pero se contuvo. Me miró, y entonces relajó los hombros y bajó los brazos.

Lo habían insultado de todas las maneras posibles, lo habían amenazado, lo habían provocado y se habían burlado de él; sin embargo, ahí estaba. A un palmo de distancia frente a mí. Un hombre del que no dudaba que habría acabado con aquel trío en diez segundos, a juzgar por el pronto y la seguridad en sí mismo que había observado en sus ojos.

Y se había quedado conmigo. No sé si lo hizo para protegerme, por si a aquellos payasos se les ocurría volver, o para proseguir lo que habíamos dejado a medias. Me daba igual.

—¡Eh, vosotros, tontos del culo! —grité al trío, que se alejaba sin ninguna prisa. Me aseguré de entrar en la zona iluminada para que captaran el mensaje completo. Entonces levanté el dedo corazón y exclamé a voz en cuello—: ¡De esto tengo todo lo que queráis!

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kat? —musitó Peeta, y tiró de mí para situarme de nuevo tras él.

No tenía pinta de ser precisamente un caballero, pero el gesto me gustó, más de lo que cabría esperar de una mujer del siglo XXI.

—Ni una pequeñísima parte de lo que querría —dije, mientras aquellos tres me obsequiaban con una carcajada a coro como única respuesta.

—Oye, ya me he dado cuenta de que tienes los ovarios bien puestos y eres de las que no te dejas pisar, en serio —aseguró Peeta, volviéndose para mirarme—, pero no te metas con esa gentuza.

—¿En qué quedamos? ¿Son gentuza o sois hermanos? —pregunté. Los altibajos vividos en los últimos diez minutos me habían provocado tal estado de nervios que no sabía qué hacer para calmarme.

Peeta suspiró.

—¿Son tus hermanos? —insistí, mientras rezaba una rápida oración por que no fuera verdad.

—En cierta manera —contestó él, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Él abrió los ojos y me cogió de la mano.

—Que es como si no lo fueran.

—Entonces, que les den —dije, y dejé que siguiera cogiéndome de la mano aunque sabía que no debería habérselo permitido hasta que me aclarara quién o qué era—. Tendría que haberlo hecho otra vez. Solo ladran.

—No —repuso él con decisión—. Por favor, Kat. Esos tíos son unos cabrones que no ladran. A la mínima te saltan a la yugular sin avisar —Me aferró por los brazos y me atrajo muy cerca de sí como si quisiera inculcármelo mediante ósmosis—. No te metas con ellos. Si los ves acercarse por la calle, cambia de acera.

Ante eso no me quedó otro remedio que poner los ojos en blanco. Por fuerza tenía que estar exagerando. No dudaba de que aquel trío de babosos fueran autores de unos cuantos pintarrajos y destrozos en la vía pública, pero estaba segura de que no tenían agallas de hacer nada que los pusiera en una situación verdaderamente comprometida si los pillaban. Los tres llevaban la palabra «cobarde» estampada en la frente.

—Mierda, Kat —dijo Peeta, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca y volviéndose hacia la playa—. Por eso es precisamente por lo que quería que te quitaras de en medio. Para que la mierda en la que estoy metido no te salpique y acabes hasta las cejas.

Ahora empezaba a encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras de advertencia. Por eso me había dicho que si era una chica lista me mantuviera alejada de él.

Lo que ocurría era que si ser lista significaba alejarme de él, prefería no volver a serlo jamás.

—Peeta... —empecé, agarrándolo por el cinturón.

Él se dio media vuelta y me miró con expresión cansada.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame.

Aguardó un momento. Y entonces lo hizo.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardamos Peeta y yo en reunir fuerzas para separarnos, pero cuando esa noche me metí en la cama era consciente de que el sol haría su aparición en un par de horas como máximo. Eso significaba que tendría que estar lista para una sesión mortal de tres horas de ballet habiendo dormido solo dos.

Me daba igual. Cada uno de los minutos de sueño perdidos lo había pasado perdida en los brazos de Peeta.

Me obligué a cerrar los ojos y desconectar mi mente sobreexcitada. Pero volví a abrirlos al cabo de un instante. Rambo ladraba como si anunciara la llegada de un huracán.

Salté de la cama y me dirigí corriendo a la ventana. Rambo no era mucho de ladrar; gruñía, parecía sonreír y soltaba un pequeño ladrido de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo había oído tan desesperado. Era como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas, a él o a alguien cercano.

No logré ver gran cosa a excepción del brillo de su caseta y lo que parecían sombras agitadas por el viento o personas moviéndose alrededor. Abrí la ventana para verlo mejor, y entonces un muro de llamas se alzó alrededor de la caseta.

No lo pensé. Fue un puro acto reflejo. Me colé a gatas por el hueco de la ventana y me deslicé a toda prisa por el tejado. Solo tenía en la cabeza salvar a Rambo de otro fuego. Y esa vez lo haría de verdad.

Ni siquiera me planteé cómo se había producido el incendio o quién lo había provocado. En lo único que pensaba era en llegar hasta él para salvarlo.

Descolgué las piernas por el borde del tejado y mis pies toparon con la barandilla del porche. De ahí al suelo no había más que un salto. Lo había hecho una docena de veces, pero en esta ocasión no podían acusarme de que me estuviera escapando de casa.

Al estallar el incendio Rambo había dejado de ladrar, y no sabía si se había quedado mudo del susto o si estaba muerto, pero no me parecía acertado albergar esperanzas de que fuera lo primero.

Tiré de la manguera que rodeaba la casa, accioné la manivela y crucé el jardín a toda velocidad.

Tardé una eternidad en recorrer los cien metros que me separaban de la playa, donde estaba la caseta.

Introduje el pulgar en el extremo de la manguera y antes que nada rocié la portezuela con la intención de apagar el fuego de ahí y abrirla para que Rambo pudiera salir. Cuando las llamas se hubieron extinguido, retiré el candado sin hacer caso de la altísima temperatura del metal. Abrí la portezuela y entré en la caseta.

—¡Rambo! —grité, frenética—. Vamos, chico —Los ojos y la garganta me escocían a causa del humo, pero di un paso más. Iba a echarme a llorar de un momento a otro, ya me esperaba encontrar el cuerpecillo sin vida de Rambo tumbado en algún rincón cuando la bolita peluda saltó a mis brazos con un pequeño ladrido. Di un grito de alivio y dejé que me lamiera la cara hasta que no le quedó ni un centímetro por cubrir—. Menudo susto me has dado, chico —dije entre sollozos, y saqué la cabeza de la caseta. De repente, Rambo dejó de lamerme y un gruñido grave le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

No sabría decir si las risas que oí detrás de mí acababan de empezar o llevaban rato oyéndose. Yo reparé en ellas cuando les siguió un aplauso.

Dejé a Rambo en el suelo y volví la cabeza. Marvel y los gemelos estaban acercándose a mí. Sin la formidable corpulencia de Peeta para protegerme, su expresión era la amenaza en estado puro. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Volvemos a vernos —dijo Marvel, adelantándose a sus compañeros.

Me entraron ganas de vomitar, pero eso no impidió que le contestara.

—Eso esperaba; no estaba segura de si habíais visto bien mi mensaje de despedida —Levanté la mano y repetí el gesto ofensivo con que ya los había obsequiado una vez.

Sabía que era insensato, sabía que estaba fuera de lugar, y aunque era evidente que eso no iba a servirme de nada frente a los tres hombres y lo que quisieran hacerme, en ese momento me sentó bien.

Marvel se quedó boquiabierto, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba haciendo después de que mi perro hubiera estado a punto de morir carbonizado y teniendo delante a tres chicos que eran la viva imagen de la locura y que me sonreían con desdén como si fuera a convertirme en el siguiente logro en su ascenso hacia el podio de los criminales.

—Voy a disfrutar viéndote arder, zorra —soltó, y escupió hacia un lado—. Sujetadla para que le enseñe unos cuantos modales.

Debería haber gritado o haber echado a correr, por lo menos tendría que haber buscado una piedra o un palo para defenderme, pero nunca había sido el tipo de chica que hace lo que debe.

Eché un vistazo a la casa de Peeta; esperaba que de un momento a otro saliera echando chispas por la puerta para salvarme cuando me sujetaron por los brazos. Me los retorcieron con tal fuerza que no pude por menos que ponerme a chillar.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo! —grité a los gemelos, mientras forcejeaba para librarme de sus garras—. ¡Soltadme si no queréis que os hundan la frente de un puñetazo! —Volví de nuevo la cabeza, pero no vi rastro de Peeta, ni siquiera una sola luz encendida en su casa.

—No va a venir a rescatarte, cariño —dijo Marvel, y dio un paso adelante—. Peeta no es de los que van de héroes. Es más bien un antihéroe, tú ya me entiendes.

Con eso se ganó unas risitas a lado y lado.

—Ja —solté yo—. Qué gracia que eso lo digas tú, que has intentado quemar vivo a un pobre perro para sacar a una chica de la cama y tratar de intimidarla. ¿Tú crees que ese es el tipo de persona que sabe reconocer a un héroe? —Mi madre ya me había advertido a los tres años de que moriría por la boca, y, a juzgar por la expresión asesina que centelleó en el rostro de Marvel, tenía razón.

—¿Qué estás intentando decirme exactamente?

Entorné los ojos y clavé los talones en la arena.

—Que eres un cobarde.

Me pareció materialmente imposible que un tío tan robusto pudiera moverse con tal rapidez.

—Pensaba dejarte con vida —me susurró al oído, mientras me rodeaba el cuello con los dedos—, pero eso era antes del último comentario —Apartó los dedos de mi cuello y me los acercó a la cabeza.

Yo ya sabía qué pretendía hacer, así que me preparé, pero el hecho de esperármelo no disminuyó el dolor que sentí cuando me tiró del pelo con tanto ímpetu que no me cupo duda de que me había arrancado la mitad.

Cerré los ojos y musité la oración que de niña siempre rezaba antes de irme a la cama, y en el momento en que esperaba que el grito causado por el siguiente tirón de pelo ascendiera desde mis entrañas, oí otro. Era un grito que encerraba desesperación y furia, parecía que el mismísimo diablo hubiera decidido hacer una visita al lago Sapphire.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue que el rostro de Marvel pasaba de la dominación al terror justo antes de que algo pequeño aterrizara entre sus ojos. Retrocedió tambaleándose y aferrándose la cabeza, y al momento cayó de espaldas.

Y, de repente, Peeta surgió de la nada, se le echó encima y empezó a atizarle un puñetazo detrás de otro allá donde alcanzaba.

—¡La próxima vez tendrás que atarme mejor, subnormal, hijo de puta! —Cada palabra la subrayaba con un puñetazo, y cada puñetazo resonaba como un trueno.

Yo me quedé allí plantada, aún conmocionada por el episodio del incendio y la perversidad que denotaba, y ahora también por el odio con que Peeta era capaz de pegar a otro chico sin parecer importarle si lo mataba.

No sabía si debía sentirme aliviada por tenerlo de mi parte u horrorizarme de que existiera alguien así.

Peeta paró en seco y se volvió para mirarme.

—Kat —dijo con una voz que no indicaba el mínimo signo de la alteración que cabría esperar—, entra y llama al 911.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, añadió:

—Lo tengo todo controlado, no dejaré que te hagan daño —En ese instante, los gemelos, que hasta entonces habían permanecido agazapados en un rincón, decidieron unir sus fuerzas y emprenderla con Peeta. O conmigo, no estaba segura—. Ve, Kat —suplicó él, haciendo gestos para señalar la cabaña—. Yo te protegeré.

Por fin fui capaz de poner un pie delante del otro y avanzar. Rambo, que hasta ese momento no se había apartado de mí, me siguió pisándome los talones. El recorrido por la playa me pareció más duro que completar una maratón en menos de una hora, pero me esforcé mientras a cada paso me volvía a mirar atrás para asegurarme de que Peeta los tenía a los tres bajo control.

Lo de tenerlos bajo control sería una forma suave de decir que no pensaba hacer prisioneros. No quería saber dónde y cómo había aprendido el tío a pelear de esa forma, pero no pude evitar sentirme agradecida aunque solo fuera por esa noche.

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina de la cabaña a trompicones cuando reparé en las luces roja y azul seguidas del fogonazo en la cara provocado por la linterna de un policía.

—Estamos rastreando la zona porque desde el otro lado del lago alguien ha avistado un fuego importante —explicó, y se acercó a mí mientras detrás de él aparecía su compañero—. ¿Ha visto algo, señorita?

—Aquí —dije, resollando por culpa de la caminata por la playa—. El incendio ha sido aquí — Señalé la playa y el agente volvió a mirarme, pero esa vez se fijó más. Y abrió los ojos como platos.

—Señorita, ¿necesita atención médica? —preguntó, y siguió avanzando hacia mí como si me considerara mentalmente inestable, lo cual en esos momentos no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

—¿Quizá? —respondí, no muy segura. La adrenalina seguía corriéndome por el cuerpo con tanta intensidad que no notaba ninguna de las heridas, si es que las tenía.

—Darius, llama a urgencias.

Su compañero asintió y retrocedió corriendo hasta el coche patrulla.

—Muy bien, señorita —dijo el poli, plantándose frente a mí—. Soy el agente Craig. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Katniss —contesté, y me aclaré la garganta—. Katniss Everdeen.

—De acuerdo, señorita Everdeen —El agente Craig me examinó de arriba abajo mientras se esforzaba sin éxito por aparentar que allí no pasaba nada—. ¿Hay alguien más afectado?

—Sí —confesé, y lo así por el brazo para llevármelo hacia la playa—. Cuatro personas más.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó Craig, adelantándome a toda prisa.

—Solo sé los nombres de dos. Hay un chico que se llama Marvel.

—¿Y el otro? —Craig se detuvo y se volvió a mirarme.

Tragué saliva.

—Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

—Un momento —dijo Craig, y su expresión cambió—, ¿Peeta Mellark está aquí?

Asentí frunciendo la frente.

—Mierda —exclamó él, con un hilo de voz, antes de sacarse el walkie-talkie del bolsillo—. Darius — susurró al aparato—, pide refuerzos. Peeta Mellark está aquí.

Darius también soltó un reniego antes de contestar.

—Recibido. Ahora mismo los pido.

* * *

**Bueeeno qué os ha parecido? esperábais que la cena terminara así? parece que Peeta esconde un oscuro secreto... ;)  
**

**Siento el retraso, pero es que últimamente lo estoy pasando fatal y no tengo ganas de nada. Así que cada vez que me iba a poner a escribir me entraba la pereza y al final no lo hacía. Pero ya está aquí! espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, follows, por todos los que leéis el fic..  
**

**Por cierto, lo que voy a hacer con el nombre de Peeta es ponerle Peeta J. Mellark. Como si Jude fuera el apellido de su madre, pero que en algunos lugares (como EEUU) se pone como segundo nombre. No sé si lo habéis entendido. Gracias a YUE AMARR77 por sugerir la idea.**

**Besitooos! Nos leemos!**

**MarEverdeen**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación de un libro cuya autora es Nicole Williams. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

Uno de mis rincones favoritos de la cabaña era el porche protegido con cristaleras. Me encantaba contemplar la vista desde el viejo sillón de mimbre, acurrucada y arropada con una manta.

Eso había cambiado esa noche.

Y es que el hecho de observar cómo se llevaban esposado al chico que deseaba que me besara todas las noches de mi vida hasta hacerme perder el mundo de vista, seguido de otros tres tíos que andaban medio cojos gracias a la habilidad del primero, y todo mientras lo poco de la caseta de Rambo que quedaba en pie era devorado por las llamas, tuvo el poder de romperme todos los esquemas.

Los médicos se habían marchado, porque lo cierto es que, aparte de unos cuantos moretones, había resultado ilesa. Mis padres acabaron por despertarse cuando llegaron otros tres coches de policía con la sirena a todo volumen. Mi madre seguía resacosa por culpa de la dosis doble de somníferos, y mi padre se quedó tan hecho polvo al descubrir lo ocurrido que tuvieron que administrarle un tranquilizante. Ahora estaban sentados lo más lejos posible el uno del otro en el pequeño sofá de mimbre y posaban los ojos vidriosos de forma alternativa en la playa, en mí y en los coches de policía como si trataran de dilucidar si todo aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

—¿Señor y señora Everdeen? —El agente Thread golpeó con los nudillos la puerta acristalada antes de entrar en el porche—. Hemos terminado. Aquí tienen mi tarjeta, por si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta —La deslizó en la mano de mi madre mientras nos miraba a los tres como si fuéramos la visión más lamentable de la noche. Y cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera razón—. Les mantendré informados. Y a ti, Katniss —añadió, volviéndose hacia mí—, te esperamos en la comisaría a primera hora de la mañana para que prestes declaración. ¿Necesitas que vengamos a recogerte con un coche patrulla o puedes ir por tu cuenta?

—Iré en mi coche —contesté, y le dirigí una leve sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar a Rambo, que se había ovillado en mi regazo y no tenía la menor intención de marcharse de allí en un buen rato.

Él me respondió con otra sonrisa y se agachó a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien, Katniss? —preguntó, posando la mano en mi brazo—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Me estrechó el brazo y observó a mis padres como si no concibiera que siguieran allí sentados, tan lejos de mí.

—No —dije, y me esforcé por no volverme a mirar el parabrisas del tercer coche patrulla, a través del cual resultaba bien visible la cabeza gacha ataviada con un gorro—. Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo —concluyó, poniéndose en pie—. Hasta mañana por la mañana.

—¿Agente? —Mi madre carraspeó y habló en un tono medio amable. Debía de ser cosa de los somníferos—. Para dejar las cosas claras, ¿el señor Mellark no vive en la casa de al lado?

—No, señora Everdeen —contestó él—. A menos que «vivir» incluya pasar unas cuantas noches de okupa en el cobertizo para las barcas.

—¿De okupa? —repitió mi madre, como si no hubiera oído nunca la palabra.

—En mi profesión eso se conoce como allanamiento de morada —explicó—. Y en el caso de Peeta Mellark también se llama reincidencia.

—Entonces, ¿no es la primera vez que lo detienen? —preguntó mi madre, mirándome al mismo tiempo.

El agente Thread se echó a reír.

—Ni mucho menos —aclaró—. Conocemos a Peeta y a los otros tres delincuentes desde que iban a primaria. Son mala gente, del primero al último —insistió, tratando de dejar las cosas bien claras—. Todos los padres rezan por que sus hijas no se topen con chicos así. Son de los que se convierten en adultos que se pasan la vida entre rejas.

Mamá suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mientras que mi padre, por suerte para él, seguía en su mundo.

—Pero Peeta me protegió de los otros tres chicos —repuse, sin estar segura de a quién se lo decía.

Tendría que habérmelo imaginado: no sabía nada sobre Peeta. Me sentía traicionada, engañada, estafada.

Pero por algún motivo, a pesar de todos los comentarios desfavorables, continuaba sintiendo la necesidad de salir en su defensa—. Me habrían hecho cosas horribles si no llega a impedírselo —Me aseguré de mirar a mi madre a los ojos para dejarle bien claro que Peeta había sido el único capaz de salvarme, ya que mis padres se habían pasado varias horas roncando de lo lindo con tanta pastilla.

—No niego que tengas razón, Katniss, pero en todos los años que llevo viéndomelas con Peeta Mellark, jamás se ha preocupado por nadie excepto por sí mismo —dijo el agente Thread, con una sonrisa compasiva—. Los chicos así son incapaces de cuidar más que de sí mismos.

—No me lo creo —repuse.

—Ya lo sé, Katniss, ya sé que no lo crees —contestó el agente Thread, al tiempo que abría la puerta del porche—. Peeta no conseguiría cometer tantos delitos si no fuera tan atractivo y manipulador, pero vamos a hacer una cosa. Dentro de unos días lo soltarán; ojalá fueran tres semanas, pero lo dudo mucho.

Cuando salga, ¿me dirás si tienes noticias suyas? Si te llama para disculparse y suplicarte que le perdones, ¡qué diablos!, aunque sea para saludarte, dímelo y retiraré la afirmación de que solo se preocupa por sí mismo. Pero, si no es así, ¿me harás el favor de olvidarte del momento en que lo conociste?

No estoy segura de si contesté que sí o que no, pero el agente Thread tenía razón en una cosa.

Nunca recibí esa llamada, ni al cabo de unos días ni de varias semanas.

* * *

_Capítulo 6_

Primer día en mi nuevo instituto. Último curso. Quienes afirman que el infierno no existe están muy equivocados.

El instituto Southpointe tenía todo lo que yo creía que solo ocurría en los reality shows. Las chicas eran el doble de guapas que la media, los chicos podían hacerse pasar por universitarios, los presuntos cerebritos acababan de cabeza en la papelera, varias profesoras se mostraban claramente insinuantes con los alumnos del sexo masculino y fui testigo como mínimo de una decena de trapicheos con drogas durante los descansos entre clase y clase.

Y aún no era la hora de comer siquiera.

El profesor estaba repasando el programa del semestre, que incluía leer y reseñar libros que yo ya había leído en séptimo curso, cuando el timbre sonó con la potencia de una alerta antiaérea. Como era nueva, pensé que mis compañeros eran muy amables insistiendo en cederme el asiento más cercano a la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de que también era el que estaba más cerca del timbre, que sonaba como una bomba sónica.

Tal como ya había sucedido en las tres primeras clases, en la cuarta, la de inglés, todos me miraron con gestos de exasperación y muecas burlonas cuando el sobresalto me hizo dar un tremendo respingo.

Iba a necesitar comprar toneladas de ibuprofeno, ya que tendría que soportarlo hasta el día de mi graduación el 3 de junio. Y, sí, yo ya estaba contando los días.

—Así que tú eres la nueva por la que todos los tíos ya están haciendo sus apuestas —Las palabras las había pronunciado una chica tan peripuesta y con un aspecto tan sensacional que era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que la gente considera ser todo fachada—. Creo que Brutus Morrison encabeza la lista de quién tiene más números de cepillársete el primero.

—¿Cómo dices? —Yo me estaba esforzando por ser amable, sobre todo porque no tenía ni un solo amigo en esa escuela, pero no estaba hecha para dejarme pisar.

La señorita Todo Fachada captó enseguida que no pensaba ponerme de felpudo para que me restregara en la cara el barro de sus zapatos de tacón, porque esbozó una sonrisa y agitó la mano en el aire como quitándole importancia a la cosa.

—No dejes que te afecte nada de lo que esos machitos que tenemos por aquí hacen o dicen. Ya se sabe que los hombres proceden del mono, y aunque todo el mundo diga que han evolucionado, en mi opinión eso no es más que un insulto para los pobres monos.

—Vale —musité, cargándome la cartera al hombro.

—Me llamo Glimmer —dijo la chica, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás cuando un compañero que pasaba por su lado le dio un pequeño codazo y le clavó una mirada que debería estar reservada para los momentos de estricta intimidad.

—Yo soy Katniss —contesté, no muy segura de si aquello era el comienzo de mi primera amistad en aquel infierno de instituto o si me estaba limitando a aplicar el principio de «si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos».

—¿Qué haces a la hora de comer, Katniss? —preguntó Glimmer, mientras me cogía del brazo y me atraía hacia la puerta.

No tuve oportunidad de intervenir.

—Tienes que sentarte conmigo y con las chicas, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta —dijo, mientras me guiaba por el pasillo y provocaba todo tipo de reacciones a su paso.

Juro que todo el mundo se volvió a contemplar sus andares. Los chicos le guiñaban el ojo, le silbaban y le echaban miradas. Muchas miradas. Las chicas fingían no hacerle caso, pero también le lanzaban alguna que otra mirada fugaz o la observaban de soslayo con cara asesina.

—Gracias —contesté con tono vacilante, incapaz de dilucidar si de verdad debía estarle agradecida.

De repente me acordé de mi hermano, como siempre me ocurría en algún momento del día. Él sabía actuar con naturalidad en ese tipo de situaciones, sabía hacer amigos en ambientes nuevos. En cambio a mí siempre me había costado trabar amistad con la gente, y al parecer el instituto Southpointe no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

—La primera impresión es lo que cuenta, y la segunda no vale nada —dijo, cuando entrábamos en el comedor. La gente reaccionó igual que en el pasillo. Fuera a donde fuese, Glimmer arrasaba—. Todo es cuestión de control de daños, pero creo que si jugamos bien las cartas, no tendremos problemas.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Cuando hablas de control de daños, ¿lo dices porque los tíos ya están haciendo correr rumores acerca de quién va a acostarse conmigo primero, o antes, o más, o lo que sea? —El instituto era un lugar de aprendizaje superior.

—¿Los tíos? ¡Claro que no! —exclamó Glimmer, y señaló una mesa en el extremo más alejado—. Según su código, ese es el mayor de los cumplidos. Lo digo por las chicas, en especial por las novias de los que apuestan por la nueva. Además, esa ropa no desmiente tu imagen de fulana precisamente.

Arrugué la nariz. Esa chica hablaba un idioma con el que no estaba nada familiarizada, y encima se metía con mi forma de vestir. Vale que la falda era un pelín demasiado corta, sí, pero para compensarlo llevaba una chaqueta de punto y zapatos planos, por el amor de Dios.

—Están preparando un plan de ataque. De los gordos.

—¿Y cuál es? —quise saber. Me pregunté si como mínimo algunas de las miraditas y las muecas cargadas de odio iban dirigidas a mí. En realidad, no cabía duda de que aquella chica de pelo oscuro que no sabía aplicar el principio del «menos es más» con la máscara de pestañas me dirigía a mí su mirada furibunda mientras aferraba al chico que tenía al lado.

—Ya te han puesto la etiqueta de fulana —aseguró Glimmer, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo he visto escrito en el espejo de dos lavabos con un color de pintalabios de la temporada pasada y lo he oído por lo menos cincuenta veces en los pasillos.

¿Era posible odiar más el instituto? Sí, la respuesta siempre es sí.

—Genial, estoy flipando —repuse yo, con la cabeza bien alta—. ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho o he dejado de hacer para que los imbéciles del Southpointe se apuesten sobre quién se acuesta antes conmigo y sus novias me pongan la etiqueta de putilla?

Yo ya sabía que el mundo no era justo, por supuesto. No todas las personas se comportaban con sensatez ni seguían el camino de la lógica y la armonía, pero por lo menos quería oír la explicación de por qué el mundo era una mierda, si es que la había.

—Ahí tienes... —Glimmer me detuvo y me hizo volverme hacia la cola. El aire se me atascó en los pulmones, y a continuación sentí vértigo— el motivo.

La bandeja de Peeta dejó de deslizarse cuando sus hombros se tensaron. Se dio media vuelta y me miró directamente, como si supiera de antemano dónde me encontraba exactamente. Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa y todo empezó a dar vueltas sin control a mi alrededor.

—Por la cara de boba que se te ha quedado, deduzco que los rumores son ciertos —dijo Glimmer, mientras se esforzaba por tirar de mí, pero yo no me moví. En honor a la verdad, era incapaz de moverme con Peeta mirándome como lo estaba haciendo—. Ten en cuenta que en el Southpointe hay una regla de oro: si quieres gozar de una reputación mínimamente decente, no mires ni dirijas la palabra a los tíos como Peeta Mellark, y ni mucho menos se te ocurra salir con uno de ellos.

Peeta dejó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia mí, y, a medida que avanzaba, la muchedumbre que saturaba el comedor iba dejándole el paso libre. Todo aquel que lo veía acercarse se apartaba, y a quienes no lo veían, los apartaban los amigos que tenían cerca o el propio Peeta empujándolos con el hombro.

—¿Viene hacia aquí? —preguntó Glimmer como si eso fuera el fin del mundo.

—¿Sí? —A mí no me parecía tan catastrófico.

Glimmer sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito.

—Peeta jamás va detrás de una chica; nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, ni aunque viviera cien

millones de años. Él nunca persigue a nadie, a él lo persiguen.

Esa vez fui yo quien se encogió de hombros.

—Solo viene a saludarme.

—Exacto. Peeta nunca se acerca a saludar a nadie —insistió con impaciencia—. Te lo repito: a él lo persiguen.

Tuve la sensación de que todos los ojos se clavaban primero en Peeta y luego en mí. Estaban a punto de conocer de primera mano el desenlace de la historia más palpitante del mundillo adolescente.

—Creía que acababas de decir que, si una tiene aprecio a su reputación, no debe andar con tipos como Peeta. ¿No es por eso por lo que en el instituto Southpointe, un sitio lleno de gente ecuánime y tolerante, todo el mundo me considera una fulana?

—Sí, eso he dicho —reconoció Glimmer, y miró a Peeta de una forma que hizo que me entraran ganas de marcar el territorio—. Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de que, cuando se te acerca un tipo como Peeta, tu reputación deja de importarte?

No me parecía que hubiera una respuesta apropiada a eso, así que me la quité de encima y me dirigí a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Glimmer, a mis espaldas.

—Ir a saludarlo.

—No puedes hacer eso —me advirtió entre dientes, al tiempo que se acercaba corriendo y me cogía del brazo.

No sabía si aquella chica se había tomado algo de más o si se le había olvidado tomarlo, pero estaba empezando a cabrearme.

—Escucha, Glimmer —dije, encarándome con ella—: si resulta que mi fama de putilla aumenta por saludar a alguien, que así sea.

Reparé en la mirada ofendida que me dirigió cuando me solté de un tirón.

Para que luego digan que es fácil hacer amigos.

—Hola, Kat.

Noté que se me erizaba el vello del cogote.

—Hola, Peeta —Me moderé todo lo posible.

Él seguía sonriendo como si fuera lo mejor que le había ocurrido en toda la semana y, salvo por la cicatriz reciente en zigzag de la ceja, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto: ropa oscura, gorro oscuro, secretos oscuros.

—No esperaba verte por aquí —dijo, embutiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿En serio? —me extrañé. Trataba de actuar como si no ocupáramos el escenario que todo el mundo observaba—. Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, sobre todo porque la última vez que te vi se te estaba llevando la policía.

Torció el gesto al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca.

—Sí, ya. Supongo que te debo una explicación.

—¿Una? —ironicé—. Diría que me debes un montón de explicaciones.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, y su rostro se ensombreció—. Ya lo sé.

—¿Cuándo te han soltado? —pregunté en voz baja, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al comedor.

—No pasa nada. A estas alturas, todo el mundo sabe... ¡QUE SOY UN CAPULLO Y UN INÚTIL! — gritó Peeta, y su voz retumbó en el comedor, seguida de un repiqueteo de cucharas contra las bandejas—. Salí hace un par de semanas —añadió con tono normal, encogiendo un hombro.

Traté de no hacerme la ofendida.

—¿Y no podías llamarme?

—Claro que podía, Kat —contestó Peeta con voz tensa.

—Pero no lo has hecho.

—¿Necesitas una respuesta a eso o solo estás buscando la manera de dejarme más hecho una mierda de lo que estoy?

—¿Estás hecho una mierda? —pregunté, y avancé un paso—. ¿Tú estás hecho una mierda? —repetí, solo porque me sentaba bien—. Casi me arrancan el pelo de raíz, y todo porque conocí a unos amigos tuyos a los que nunca habría tenido el honor de conocer de no haber sido por ti. Un poco más y asan a mi perro. Y encima me han nombrado la fulana mayor del Southpointe porque, mira por dónde, todo el mundo sabe que soy tu amiga y, al parecer, eso por fuerza tiene que significar que tú y yo hemos hecho de todo —Estaba dándole a la audiencia exactamente lo que quería, un maldito espectáculo, y no estaban perdiéndose ni un minuto de la intriga.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta —dijo Peeta, boquiabierto—. Por eso no te he llamado. Por eso no me planté en la puerta de tu casa un segundo después de salir del reformatorio como quería. Soy un cáncer, Kat. Y no de los que se curan con radioterapia, sino de los que acaban con uno.

La vulnerabilidad que ya había atisbado otras veces volvía a hacerse patente y le humedecía la mirada.

Yo estaba demasiado cabreada, o dolida, para que esa mirada me afectara.

—Bueno, pues gracias por nada. Que te vaya bien la vida.

Posiblemente lo más difícil que había hecho hasta la fecha era darle la espalda en medio de un comedor lleno de ojos expectantes y alejarme de él.

No sabía adónde ir, pero no podía ponerme a andar en círculos hasta que a mi flamante lista de atributos añadieran el de «mentalmente inestable». Así que me tragué el orgullo y la sospecha de que Glimmer debía de ser la tía más manipuladora sobre la faz de la Tierra, y meneé el trasero hasta volver a sentarme en su mesa.

—No esperaba volver a verte por aquí —dijo Glimmer con un crujido de la barrita de zanahoria y una mueca que habría dejado por los suelos a cualquiera que se preciara menos que yo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté con toda la indiferencia de que fui capaz—. Ya te he dicho que solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo.

—Pues menuda bienvenida le has dado —repuso ella, y dio un sorbo de su refresco light.

Las chicas sentadas a su alrededor, ni mucho menos tan bien dotadas genéticamente, pero aun así lo bastante potables para mirarme arrugando la bonita nariz resultante de alguna operación de cirugía estética, ocultaron sus risitas burlonas en sendas latas de refresco light.

—De eso nada, Glimmer —le espeté a la vez que ocupaba un asiento. No necesitaba su invitación si no estaban dispuestas a ofrecérmela—. Eso ha sido un adiós.

—A mí no me lo ha parecido —repuso ella, y se estiró para mirar a Peeta por encima de mi hombro.

Yo me di media vuelta en el asiento y lo vi plantado exactamente donde lo había dejado, mirándome de la forma más penetrante que me habían mirado jamás, como si le importara un pimiento lo que pensara la gente.

Me volví de inmediato hacia Glimmer y probé qué tal se me daban a mí esas miradas.

—Ah, Glimmer. Estoy segura de que todo el mundo sabe que las apariencias engañan —Saqué una manzana de la bolsa y le hinqué los dientes antes de dirigirle una sonrisa retadora.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante.

Me estaba metiendo con quien no debía, era consciente, pero había pasado por bastantes trances en la vida para reconocer las sandeces mezquinas, y esa chica era la reina de los mezquinos.

—Vamos a ponerte a ti como ejemplo. Una chica guapa, de una belleza quirúrgica convencional —En la mesa se oyó contener la respiración a coro—. Artificial —Estaba dejándola como un trapo y por dentro me partía de risa—. Bueno, la cuestión es que nadie esperaría que una chica así fuera tan insoportable, desagradable...

—Hola, chicas —me interrumpió un recién llegado. Saludó con un pequeño codazo a dos de mis atónitas compañeras y se detuvo justo detrás de la silla contigua—. ¿Está ocupada?

Yo negué con la cabeza y aproveché el momento para sacar una botella de agua de la cartera y mirarlo de reojo. Tenía la sonrisa demasiado reluciente y el pelo demasiado rubio, y encima llevaba autobronceador y la camisa almidonada. Era evidente que iba de guaperas, pero desde luego a mí no me atraía lo más mínimo.

—Tú debes de ser la chica de la que habla todo el mundo —dijo, tomando asiento.

Las risitas se propagaron por la mesa.

Se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Quiero decir que todo el mundo habla de ti en el sentido de que eres nueva —aclaró, lo cual no hizo más que arrancar otra ronda de risas en la mesa.

—Claro que querías decir eso —dijo Glimmer entre dientes.

Él le lanzó una mirada que parecía suplicar una tregua y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Soy Cato —dijo, con aquella sonrisa artificialmente—. Cato Diamond.

Por favor. Incluso el nombre era... exasperante. Si mi padre descubría que iba a clase con un chico que se apellidaba Diamond, me concertaría un matrimonio a toda costa. Su Lucy In The Sky... una Diamond.

—Yo soy Katniss —contesté, y di un sorbo de agua mientras me advertía a mí misma que nunca resultaba bien sacar conclusiones precipitadas cuando se tenían los ánimos caldeados. La próxima vez que quisiera dejar plantado a alguien, daría mil vueltas al comedor antes de volver a sentarme en esa mesa.

—Katniss —repitió, y sacó un sándwich de su bolsa de la comida—. Un nombre bonito para una chica bonita.

Ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando noté que alguien asomaba la cabeza por encima de mí.

—Ese es mi sitio, Diamond.

No me volví a mirar. No me hizo falta. Habría reconocido esa voz incluso en mi próxima vida.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ocupado —Cato encorvó la espalda y se hundió en el asiento.

—Pues te has equivocado —dijo Peeta, y aferró el respaldo de la silla de Cato—. Te pasa muchas veces, ¿verdad?

Cato se puso en pie y se volvió hacia Peeta. Era más bajo que él, aunque no mucho, y bastante menos corpulento.

—Lárgate, Mellark —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? —soltó Peeta con aire resuelto.

Tenía el presentimiento de que mi lista de cosas que solo ocurren en los reality shows estaba a punto de engrosarse con una tremenda pelea en el comedor; sin embargo, por muy cabreada que estuviera con Peeta, no podía permitir que volvieran a llevárselo esposado delante de mis narices.

Me levanté como una flecha y me interpuse entre los dos.

—Yo me voy. Puedes sentarte en mi sitio si quieres —No lo miré a los ojos, porque no quería recordar a qué estaba dándole la espalda.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, me alejé de ellos y salí volando del comedor.

No sabía qué tenía que hacer para estudiar en casa, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar diez horas al día los siete días de la semana, sin descansos para ir al lavabo ni comer, con tal de que no me obligaran a volver a ese maldito tugurio.

Fui esquivando alumnos sin detenerme hasta que llegué a un pasillo desierto. Encontré unas taquillas y me senté en el rincón con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas. Me entraron muchas ganas de echarme a llorar. Habría querido dar rienda suelta a todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante años, pero algo me impedía derramarlas. Algún bloqueo mental me imposibilitaba la expresión emocional que tanta falta me hacía.

—Mierda —mascullé, y di un puñetazo a una taquilla.

—¿Kat?

Para nada lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Y justo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —pregunté, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ha sido fácil —dijo, tomando asiento a mi lado—. Solo he seguido las maldiciones.

Me eché a reír. Con ganas. Cuando quería llorar y no podía, siempre resultaba emocionalmente inestable. De hecho, inestabilidad emocional era una forma suave de describir lo que me venía ocurriendo últimamente. La mayoría de los días lograba ocultar mis inseguridades y mi espantoso pasado detrás del genio. En cambio, los días como ese me recordaban lo frágil que era y la facilidad con que la persona equivocada era capaz de demoler mi fachada supuestamente sólida con solo pronunciar las palabras apropiadas.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada al lado de la calamidad personificada, alguien que, si permitía que entrara en mi vida, me arrastraría a un pozo sin fondo. Se me acercó de repente, me rodeó con un brazo y me estrechó contra sí. Tendría que haberme resistido, o por lo menos oponer cierta resistencia, puesto que seguía sin saber nada del pasado, el presente y el futuro de Peeta. Pero no fue eso lo que hice, claro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con la voz amortiguada por mi pelo.

—Qué —contesté, en el momento en que una horda de chicos pasó por nuestro lado.

No hicieron el mínimo comentario delante de Peeta, pero fueron dándose codazos por el pasillo con tal ímpetu que oía los golpes. Seguro que estar allí, acurrucada entre los brazos de Peeta, ayudaba mucho a mi ya de por sí penosa reputación.

—Quieres una explicación —dijo, como si no tuviera elección.

—Quiero una explicación —Mejor antes que después, aunque antes todavía habría sido mucho mejor.

Sabía que con Peeta tenía que aceptar las cosas como llegaban.

—Si tú estás preparada, yo también.

Era incapaz de pensar. Daba la impresión de que no había pregunta ni respuesta capaz de cambiar lo que sentía por él, lo cual era una conclusión muy poco alentadora en relación con alguien como Peeta.

Por si no estaba bastante claro, me faltaba un tornillo.

—Vamos —Me dio un codazo—. Pregúntame lo que quieras y ya decidiré si te respondo o no.

—Sí que me das ánimos —contesté, y sonreí contra su camisa.

—Solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que suene el timbre, o sea que será mejor que dispares ya. A mí me da igual llegar tarde, pero me temo que a ti no.

La verdad era que mi historial acumulaba unos cuantos retrasos. En mi anterior instituto para mojigatos de sangre azul, yo era una especie de rebelde porque me atrevía a llevar minifalda y una buena capa de pintalabios, incluso a saltarme alguna clase de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, en ese centro para ovejas descarriadas mis antiguos modales de criatura indomable iban a valerme la santidad.

Un momento; se me había olvidado que ya me habían tachado de fulana.

Peeta me dio otro codazo, así que fui directa al grano sin entretenerme con preámbulos.

—Ya habías estado en la cárcel —No era una pregunta, puesto que ya sabía la respuesta, pero supongo que necesitaba que me lo confirmara.

—Sí —fue su escueta contestación.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Once o doce. He perdido la cuenta.

Ya sabía que Peeta y la poli eran íntimos, pero había subestimado hasta qué punto.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, esforzándome por no alterar la voz.

Levanté la cabeza y vi que Peeta se encogía de hombros.

—Casi siempre por pelearme, y una vez porque me pillaron con drogas.

La virgen.

—¿Qué clase de drogas?

Contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Meta.

La virgen santísima.

—¿La tomabas? —¿Tan malo era rezar por que se la estuviera pasando a otro?

—Qué va —dijo—. Quería hacer negocio. A los trece años era un imbécil y un puto avaricioso. Pero no me fue bien, así que lo dejé. Hace cuatro años que no toco las drogas.

—¿Y a esos tres los conoces porque vivís en la misma casa? —No había vuelto a nombrarlos desde la mañana que siguió a la noche del caos. De hecho, ni siquiera había querido pensar en ellos, pero estaba dispuesta a abrir esa puerta cerrada a cal y canto con tal de descubrir al verdadero Peeta.

Por primera vez en toda la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, se puso tenso.

—Sí —contestó, y se caló el gorro aún más.

—¿Y el tío Snow quién es? ¿El director?

Peeta soltó una carcajada gutural.

—Si hacer de director es apoltronar el culo en el sofá mientras unas cuantas decenas de chicos se dedican a hacer el burro, sí, a eso se dedica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo allí? —Me incorporé y lo miré de cerca, pero él tenía la cabeza en otra parte. En algún lugar sombrío.

De repente, como si hubieran accionado un interruptor, se estremeció. Sacudió la cabeza de forma brusca y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿La poli no te lo dijo? —preguntó, apretando la mandíbula—. No desperdician la mínima oportunidad de hacerme quedar como un mierda.

Estaba caminando de puntillas sobre un terreno minado y no sabía qué distancia lograría recorrer sin que todo estallara por los aires.

—Esperaba oírlo de tu boca, pero parece que alguien olvidó mi número de teléfono. Y mi dirección.

—Le sonreí, y al final se relajó.

—Cinco años —contestó.

—¿Te gusta?

—No está mal —Otra respuesta breve que no daba pistas.

—¿Cómo fuiste a parar allí? —Aunque estaba desesperada por hacerle todas esas preguntas en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad, cada respuesta me ponía los pelos un poco más de punta.

—Mi madre nos dejó y mi padre fue a la cárcel.

—Lo siento —susurré. Dios, me sentía una persona de lo más despreciable por haber pensado mal de él—. ¿Saldrá pronto?

—No —Por la intensidad con que miraba la pared que teníamos enfrente, esperé que ardiera en llamas de un momento a otro.

—¿Por qué lo condenaron?

—Por el tipo de crimen por el que se inventaron las cárceles.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Por qué te abandonó?

—Porque odiaba hacer de esposa y aún más hacer de madre —dijo, y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron—. Porque era una egoísta y quería disfrutar de su libertad y no sabía lo que era la lealtad.

Levanté la mano y entrelacé los dedos con los suyos.

—¿Crees que volverá algún día?

Peeta soltó un resoplido.

—No. Hace mucho que se fue —aclaró—. Aunque siempre llevo en el bolsillo el regalito de despedida que me dejó —Se sacó un papel viejo y arrugado del bolsillo de los pantalones—. Y también me tejió o me cosió o como se llame el gorro asqueroso que llevo en la cabeza, aunque entonces me quedaba tres tallas grande.

No estaba segura de querer leer la nota. De hecho, más bien estaba segura de que no quería hacerlo, pero no pude negarme cuando Peeta me la tendió. No podía negarme a compartir lo único que le quedaba

de alguien a quien había amado. Respiré hondo y la desdoblé.

—Esto es la letra de «Hey, Jude» —exclamé, perpleja.

—Exacto —dijo, con voz tensa.

—¿Esto es lo que te dio tu madre antes de marcharse?

—Bueno, no me lo dio, lo dejó en la mesilla antes de largarse en plena noche; pero sí, ya ves qué detalle, escribirme la letra de una canción de mierda. Ni siquiera fue capaz de escribir un «Te quiero» o un «De mamá, con cariño». Bonito, ¿eh?

Volví a doblar la nota y se la entregué.

—¿Por qué la llevas siempre encima?

—No suelo hacerlo. La tengo enmarcada en la mesilla de noche, pero esta mañana me ha dado un bajón y la he cogido.

—¿Tienes esto enmarcado en la mesilla de noche? —repetí, y noté que se me rompía un poquito el corazón.

—Así la veo todas las noches.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se relajaron.

—Y te acuerdas de ella —deduje.

Volvió a tensarse un poco.

—Me acuerdo de lo que puede pasarte cuando quieres a alguien —Se embutió la nota en el bolsillo y estampó la cabeza contra la taquilla que teníamos detrás.

Seguramente era la historia más triste que había oído hasta la fecha.

—¿Y el gorro? —Entonces comprendí por qué se veía tan viejo y desgastado; lo llevaba puesto desde hacía cinco años.

—Por lo mismo —contestó, y se lo encajó hasta las cejas.

—La verdad es que es todo muy deprimente —dije, y traté de pensar en algo para cambiar de tema—. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy hijo único. Afortunadamente, que mis queridísimos padres pararon a la primera —comentó—. ¿Y tú?

Me quedé helada. No había previsto que la conversación se desviara por derroteros tortuosos. No estaba preparada para contarle a Peeta mi pasado, aunque él se hubiera mostrado tan dispuesto a hablarme del suyo. Me gustaba considerarme un libro abierto, y esa era la visión que quería transmitir a los demás, pero era todo lo contrario. Era un libro que llevaba cerrado tanto tiempo que el mínimo intento de abrirlo habría levantado una nube de polvo.

—Tenía un hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo que «tenía»?

Cerré los ojos e intenté abordar el tema con toda la naturalidad posible.

—Murió hace unos años.

Peeta aguardó un momento antes de proseguir.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Me mordí el labio.

—No estoy preparada para ahondar en ese tema —dije, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza—. Y menos después de todo lo que me has contado de tus padres. Mi capacidad de tolerar información deprimente tiene un límite —Intenté esbozar una sonrisa, pero no me salió bien.

—Lo siento, Kat. A veces la vida es una mierda —Me estrechó contra sí—. Estoy seguro de que era un tío estupendo.

—El mejor —contesté, observándolo—. ¿Sabes?, a veces me recuerdas un poco a él.

Peeta sonrió.

—Entonces debía de ser un tío fenomenal.

Intenté sonreír de nuevo, y esa vez sí que lo logré.

—Lo era.

—Ahora que por fin nos hemos contado nuestros pasados de mierda, ¿hay algo más que te mueras de ganas por preguntarme? —Su voz tenía un matiz esperanzado. Supongo que creía que había acabado con el interrogatorio.

No iba a tener esa suerte.

—Dime en serio por qué no me llamaste —solté, mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de la falda—. ¿Tienes novia? —No sabía quién podía ser, pero la odiaba de antemano.

El alivio de Peeta ante el cambio de tema fue patente.

—Mierda, no.

—¿Porque no quieres tener novia? —aventuré, al recordar nuestra primera conversación.

—Antes era de esos —empezó, y me miró los labios tanto rato que noté que empezaban a temblarme —. Pero ahora ya no estoy seguro.

—Vale, o sea que, si no me llamaste, no fue porque tuvieras novia —dije, tachando de mi cabeza la explicación probable número uno antes de pasar a la número dos—. ¿Te diste cuenta de que yo no te gustaba tanto como creías? —Tragué saliva y me preparé para la posible respuesta.

—Kat, para ser tan inteligentes, a veces las mujeres decís unas tonterías... —Se echó a reír y me cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. No te llamé por lo que ya te he contado. Conmigo no te espera nada bueno. No lo hago a propósito, pero siempre acabo cagándola en todo.

—Porque eres un cáncer —dije, repitiendo sus propias palabras, aunque no me las creía.

—Exacto.

Suspiré de pura frustración.

—¿Quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza?

Volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Alguien que era muy importante para mí.

Todas esas respuestas deberían haberme servido para tachar preguntas, pero lo cierto era que cada vez añadían más.

—Mira, Peeta, a estas alturas todo el mundo me considera una fulana por ser tu amiga. ¿Tú crees que las cosas pueden irme peor porque sigamos viéndonos?

—Mucho peor —masculló, antes de volverse de golpe hacia mí. Observé en sus ojos una ira desbocada—. Espera, ¿dices que te han llamado fulana?

—Bueno... —empecé, consciente de lo corta que era la mecha que hacía estallar el genio de Peeta—. Eso parece.

Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a la taquilla que hundió la chapa.

—Cabrones cotillas —masculló, y se levantó de un salto—. Te veo luego, Kat —Se volvió para mirarme—. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

—Peeta —le advertí—, no vale la pena —Y era cierto, no valía la pena. Nunca había dejado que lo que otros pensaran de mí me afectara y no tenía la más mínima intención de empezar a hacerlo.

—Y una mierda —contestó, mientras se alejaba dando zancadas por el pasillo.

Un par de compañeros con los que se cruzó lo saludaron, y él en respuesta le dio otro puñetazo a otra taquilla.

A quinta hora me tocaba gimnasia, y me puse a dar saltos de alegría cuando el entrenador Gloss nos dijo que no hacía falta que nos cambiáramos porque iba a celebrarse una especie de asamblea de inicio de curso.

Sin embargo, mi euforia cayó en picado en cuanto pisé el reluciente suelo del gimnasio. Sabía que no era posible que todo el mundo me estuviera mirando, pero esa era la sensación que tenía. Mientras caminaba junto a las apretadísimas filas, iba topándome con miradas y sonrisas de complicidad. Unos cuantos alumnos tuvieron el suficiente descaro para susurrar la palabra prohibida con un tono que me resultara audible.

Maldita sea, ahora sí que me estaba cabreando. No quería tener a todo Southpointe en contra, pero no descartaba que ocurriera a menos que cerraran la boca. No me parecía justo que me hubieran endilgado un apelativo así sin que por lo menos hubiera gozado ganándomelo a pulso.

Fui hasta el fondo del gimnasio y me senté en la fila de atrás de la última gradería. Tenía todo el banco para mí sola.

Erguí la espalda, levanté la cabeza y me propuse devolver la mirada a todo aquel que posara los ojos en mí.

—¡Atención, por favor! —Se oyó una voz cansina a través del micrófono. A juzgar por el traje rancio y las ojeras, debía de ser el director. El jaleo del gimnasio no disminuyó ni un decibelio—. ¡Atención, por favor! —repitió con voz más cansina aún. El pobre hombre iba a pasar un año de órdago si el primer día estaba así de hecho polvo.

Al parecer, yo era la única que prestaba atención. Por eso, cuando alguien apareció por detrás del director y le arrancó el micrófono de la mano, tuve tiempo de mascullar un sofisticado reniego antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Silencio, capullos! —La voz de Peeta retumbó en la sala, y todo el mundo hizo lo que pedía.

El director intentó recuperar el micrófono, pero Peeta lo levantó en el aire, a casi un metro por encima del pobre y azorado hombre. Peeta sacudió la cabeza una vez y enarcó las cejas. El director captó el mensaje y retrocedió.

A continuación, Peeta bajó el micrófono y me miró. De nuevo sabía el lugar exacto que ocupaba entre los varios millares de estudiantes. Mantuvo la mirada fija en mí un segundo más antes de desviar la atención.

—Escuchad, panda de cabrones: os aguanto porque me importa un pito lo que penséis de mí — empezó, mientras se paseaba por la tarima—. Pero no permitiré ni por un segundo que intentéis cargaros la reputación de una chica inocente.

Me habría gustado disfrutar de la vista que ofrecía la sala, con todos los ojos abiertos como platos y las mandíbulas a ras de suelo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Peeta. Estaba defendiendo mi honor y, obrara bien o mal, era lo más sexy y lo más romántico que me había ocurrido jamás.

—Katniss Everdeen es mi amiga, una amiga que me apoya. Y creo que todos sabéis que si solo fuera una tía más con las que me lío, yo ahora no estaría aquí.

Hizo una pausa, bien para descansar o bien para desafiar a que alguien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

Seré sincera: por la furia que delataba el semblante de Peeta, temí que si alguien se atrevía a contradecirle saliera del gimnasio en una bolsa para cadáveres.

—Si oigo a alguien siquiera insinuar en voz baja que es una fulana... —Peeta apretó el puño mientras parecía estar mirando a los ojos a todos y cada uno de los alumnos del instituto Southpointe—, más vale que esa persona no le tenga mucho aprecio a sus piernas, porque pienso rompérselas las dos.

En ese momento yo también me quedé boquiabierta, como todos los demás.

—Si alguien necesita más explicaciones sobre el tema, que me busque en el aparcamiento —Dejó que la amenaza nada sutil calara durante un minuto antes de devolverle el micrófono al director.

El hombre pidió a alguien del equipo directivo que lo relevara y luego hizo una señal a Peeta. Él lo siguió afuera del gimnasio, riéndose entre dientes.

—No sería un inicio de curso completo si no tuviera que citarlo en mi despacho antes de que termine la quinta hora, señor Mellark —El director dio un suspiro.

—Sí, pero en este caso merecía la pena, director Crane —contestó Peeta, y me guiñó el ojo antes de salir del gimnasio, aún sumido en el silencio.

* * *

**Holaa! aquí está el siguiente... ya sabemos un poquito más sobre el oscuro pasado de Peeta. Qué os parecen Cato, Glimmer y el resto del instituto?  
**

**Algunas personas me han dicho que Katniss no es para nada tímida, como dice en el Summary. Y yo creo que tienen razón, cuando leí el libro en su momento pensé lo mismo, pero no sé si dejarlo así o cambiarlo. ¿Sugerencias?**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, follows, reviews, lecturas... sois geniales!**

**Besitooos y nos leemos,**

**MarEverdeen**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación de un libro cuya autora es Nicole Williams. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Capítulo_ _7_

El coche de mi madre estaba allí. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención al detener el mío junto a la cabaña, después de clase. Nunca llegaba a casa tan temprano, para ella era una especie de pecado mortal salir de la oficina antes de las cinco.

Y, por supuesto, había escogido mi peor día en años para saltarse aquella norma. Habría metido la marcha atrás del Mazda al instante si ella no hubiera estado observándome por la ventana de la cocina. A la espera.

Justo cuando creía que ya había tocado fondo y que solo me quedaba remontar.

Me desabroché el cinturón, cogí la mochila y me dispuse a enfrentarme a lo inevitable. Abrí la mosquitera, respiré hondo y entré. Lo único que quería era coger una manzana, correr al piso de arriba y acurrucarme junto a Rambo, porque esa noche sería la última que lo tendría. Los Darcy habían acabado por enamorarse de la bolita peluda mientras me hacían el favor de cuidarla, y los niños no los habían dejado en paz hasta que habían accedido a adoptarlo. Iba a resultar muy doloroso volver al día siguiente y encontrar mi puf vacío. Rambo era el primer perro que mis padres habían dejado entrar en casa, seguramente porque se sentían culpables de haberse pasado la noche durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras su caseta ardía; sin embargo, era muy consciente de que haría falta un milagro como el de Annie Sullivan para colarles otro perro.

Mi madre estaba sentada a la mesa, con dos tazas de té humeantes delante de ella. La mayor sonrisa que la mujer era capaz de esbozar tomó posición.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el primer día?

«Un desastre de dimensiones épicas. El peor primer día de clase de la historia del mundo. Humillante.»

—Bastante bien —contesté, aceptando la taza de té que me alargó.

—¿No ha ocurrido nada especial? —preguntó, como si le interesara.

«Antes de que acabara la primera case, ya me habían nominado para la guarrilla del instituto.»

—La verdad es que no —dije, y me encogí de hombros.

—¿Has hecho algún amigo?

Tomó un sorbo de té, sin dejar de mirarme con ese atisbo de sonrisa.

«He hecho un montón de enemigos.»

—Unos cuantos.

Mentir no debería ser tan fácil.

—¿Has visto alguna cara conocida?

Mis padres no eran precisamente fans incondicionales de Peeta. Si se enteraban, se plantearían muy en serio sacarme de Southpointe y hacerme ir en autobús al instituto de otro distrito o vender sus órganos en el mercado negro para enviarme de nuevo a la escuela privada, solo para asegurarse de que no me lo cruzara por el pasillo. Aunque todo lo demás relacionado con Southpointe era una mierda, una parte muy importante no. Vale que no tenía, ni parecía probable que fuera a tener, amigos allí; el temario comprendía trabajos que ya había empezado en primaria, y era tan antiguo que no había sala, aula o pared que no oliera a bolsa vieja de gimnasio.

Sin embargo, Peeta iba allí. Y, por alguna razón, eso era lo único que importaba.

—No —contesté, con voz entrecortada, cosa que alertó a mi madre de inmediato.

De acuerdo, mentir no era tan fácil. Además, tampoco es que me entusiasmara mentir a mis padres. Se trataba más bien de un instinto de supervivencia. Les decía lo que querían oír y, a cambio, ellos no se metían en mis cosas.

—Bueno, el instituto es grande. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano veré a alguien conocido.

—Hum... —murmuró ella, con la taza en los labios. Era evidente que se traía algo entre manos, y aunque yo no sabía de qué se trataba, cuando un padre «se traía algo entre manos», nunca era bueno—. Juraría que he visto una parada del autobús del instituto en el centro de acogida Última Esperanza de camino al trabajo.

No iba a permitir que me arruinara mi único rayito de sol en medio de aquel infierno.

—¿Es esta la parte en la que esperas que te tranquilice diciéndote que no me importa, que seguramente es para bien que me sacarais de una escuela privada en el último curso porque estamos arruinados y me metierais en un megainstituto con detectores de metales en todas las puertas? —respondí —. Porque tal vez podríamos saltarnos todo ese rollo y, por una vez, ser sinceras la una con la otra.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Era la primera vez en años que veía a mi madre bajar sus defensas; no supe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Has tenido noticias de las escuelas de danza en las que solicitaste plaza? —preguntó, con voz cansada.

Suspiré, arrepentida de haber enviado las dichosas solicitudes. Un nuevo rechazo era lo último que necesitaba mi autoestima.

—No —contesté, tratando de dar la impresión de que no me importaba, aunque vaya si lo hacía.

Soñaba con entrar en una escuela de danza de primerísima categoría desde que tenía uso de razón.

Era bailarina, aquello había definido mi vida desde la primera vez que me había puesto un tutú. Era incapaz de imaginar algo mejor que bailar en un escenario hasta que me hiciera vieja o hasta que mis piernas me lo permitieran, y entrar en una de las mejores escuelas del país me ofrecería esa oportunidad.

—Todavía es pronto, Katniss —dijo para tranquilizarme, sin dejarse engañar por mi supuesta indiferencia.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya veremos.

Ya me había sincerado lo suficiente por un día, así que me dirigí a la escalera.

—¿Katniss? —Me detuve en el primer escalón. Mi madre me miraba como si fuera la criatura más frágil del mundo. No iba muy desencaminada—. ¿Cómo estás? En serio.

Después de cinco años, tendría que esforzarse y ofrecerme algo más que una taza de té recalentado y un tono ligeramente preocupado para ganarse la respuesta sincera a esa pregunta.

—Bien —repuse, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

«Pues claro que no. Perdí a toda mi familia de un día para otro y no he vuelto a recuperarla. Y eso es solo el principio.»

—De verdad.

Subí la escalera todo lo deprisa que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

—Katniss, ya sabes que si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien... —La voz de mi madre me siguió arriba—. Sé que seguramente seré la última de la lista, pero aquí me tienes si me necesitas.

No me habría quedado más pasmada aunque mis piernas se hubieran transformado de pronto en una cola de sirena.

—Eh... —balbucí, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Gracias, mamá.

Antes de que pudiera tener lugar cualquier otra experiencia igual de marciana, subí como una bala los últimos peldaños para meterme en mi cuarto y deslizarme bajo las mantas, lista para soñar con un chico de bellos ojos y feo pasado.

XOXOXOXOXO

Atravesar los detectores de metales el segundo día me resultó menos traumático: las miradas que recaían en mí se convertían en sonrisas, incluso hubo quien me saludó. Tras la segunda clase, empecé a preguntarme si no me habría equivocado de instituto. Todo el mundo me decía hola por el pasillo, cinco personas se ofrecieron a prestarme un bolígrafo que funcionaba cuando se lo pedí y una de las discípulas de Glimmer halagó mi look.

Era un verdadero giro de ciento ochenta grados respecto al día anterior, de modo que o bien todo el alumnado había sido lobotomizado o bien Peeta era un gran seductor. Un grandísimo seductor.

Obtuve la respuesta al final de la tercera clase, al vislumbrar a Peeta a kilómetros de mí. Aunque el pasillo estaba abarrotado y no cabía ni un alfiler, la gente se apartaba a su paso.

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo cómo separaba las aguas que no me enteré cuando cierta persona que había tratado de evitar durante toda la mañana me dio un ligero codazo.

—Eh, preciosa —dijo Cato, y me guiñó un ojo.

Por favor. ¿De verdad los tíos todavía conseguían ligar con aquel tipo de frasecitas? Si era así, estaba dispuesta a abofetear a cualquier chica que se dejara engatusar por ese hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Cato? —Volví la vista hacia él. Su espléndida sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acentuó—. Jubila esa frase, ¿vale? Da pena.

Puso cara larga, aunque no tardó en volver a ser el Cato de siempre.

—Menuda asamblea la de ayer. Fijo que entrará en los anales de la historia de Southpointe —dijo.

Apretó el paso para no quedarse atrás al ver que yo aceleraba el mío.

Conocía a los chicos como Cato —los había a patadas en mi antiguo instituto—, y lo que no me gustaba de ellos era que se comportaban más como críos que como hombres, más palabrería que acción.

Y yo era chica de un hombre de acción.

—Sí, el solo de trombón fue la bomba —contesté, haciéndome la tonta porque me daba igual y me divertía más.

Cato se calló un instante, y me lo imaginé rascándose la cabeza en su interior.

—Así que Mellark y tú, ¿eh?

Cato tenía más agallas de lo que había imaginado. Había sido el primero en sugerir que Peeta y yo éramos pareja en mi presencia. Todo un valiente, teniendo en cuenta las amenazas de muerte del día anterior.

—Somos amigos —contesté, tratando de que corriera un poco de aire entre los dos para que su hombro no rozara el mío a cada paso.

—¿Amigos? —repitió—. Parecía más que eso. Parecía que había algo.

Me mordí el labio para no soltarle lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Solo porque tuviera cierta tendencia a enfadarme no significaba que fuera a permitir que mi carácter me dominara, aunque era uno de esos momentos en que deseé darle rienda suelta.

—No hay nada —insistí, mientras esquivaba a varios alumnos para llegar a mi taquilla.

Cato se deslizó junto a mí.

—Bien —dijo, al tiempo que se apoyaba en la de al lado—. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles cuando te lleve a la fiesta de inicio de curso.

No sé cuántas vueltas le di a la ruedita de la cerradura, pero estuvieron entre las diez y las cien. Lo único peor que no tener pareja para ir a esa fiesta sería tener de pareja a Cato. Era el tipo de chico que alquilaba una habitación de hotel antes de escoger un ramillete de pulsera y para quien una cena con langosta equivalía a una maratón de sexo.

—¿Pongamos que te recojo el sábado a las ocho?

Decidí no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la combinación de la cerradura y respiré hondo.

—Cato —dije. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que sentí la tentación de dar rienda suelta al impulso de mandarlo a paseo.

—Kat ya tiene quien la acompañe a la fiesta.

Peeta se acercó a nosotros con toda calma y se plantó delante de Cato.

—Ve a buscarte otra chica, Diamond. Esta no está disponible, y aunque lo estuviera, es lo bastante lista para saber de qué pie cojeas.

La sonrisa fotovoltaica de Cato hacía rato que se había apagado. Se apartó de la taquilla y se enfrentó a Peeta.

—Creía que solo erais amigos.

—Bueno, pues te equivocaste.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Cato, sin darse media vuelta para salir corriendo, como haría cualquier otro delante de Peeta—. No eres de los que tiene a chicas como amigas. Disculpa por creer que Katniss estaba disponible. No sabía que vosotros dos llevabais ese rollo de amigos con derecho a roce.

Sin previo aviso, Peeta le dio un empujón tan fuerte que envió a Cato contra la manada de alumnos que se dirigía a sus clases.

—Peeta.

Dejé caer la bolsa y lo cogí del brazo para intentar llevármelo de allí, lo que habría funcionado de haber sido capaz de levantar un tráiler.

—Kat —dijo entre dientes, y bajó la mirada hacia los dedos que envolvían su brazo—, suéltame.

No pasa nada.

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque solo porque tampoco habría podido hacer otra cosa en el caso de que Peeta hubiera querido utilizar la cara de Cato como un saco de arena. Fue detrás de Cato, que intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, y se inclinó sobre él, con las venas de la frente abultadas.

—Escúchame, idiota pomposo, y presta mucha atención —le espetó—. Si jamás, ¡jamás!, vuelves a faltarle al respeto de esa manera a Kat, será la penúltima vez que respires, porque te juro por Dios que iré a por ti y, antes de que te des cuenta, oirás que te llaman desde las puertas del infierno.

Todo el mundo se había detenido para mirarnos, aunque yo estaba concentrada en Peeta. Su rabia era tan intensa que se estremecía de pies a cabeza, aunque conseguía contenerla.

—Y ahora permíteme que te aclare una cosa, ya que eres el tío más tonto que he conocido en mi vida:

Kat y yo somos amigos, voy a llevarla a la fiesta de bienvenida y tú no insinuarás, verbalizarás o pensarás siquiera nada sobre ella que no sea respetuoso. ¿Entendido?

Peeta tenía la cara roja, a apenas unos centímetros de la de Cato, y con las venas tan abultadas que parecían a punto de estallar. Cato se había comportado como un imbécil, sí, pero cualquiera diría que había cometido un asesinato en primer grado en vista de la reacción de Peeta. Tuve que admitir que, por mucho que confiara en él, estaba asustada.

Cato se levantó del suelo y se enfrentó a la mirada de pocos amigos de Peeta.

—Entendido.

—Así me gusta, buena chica —dijo Peeta, y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—, y ahora, piérdete. ¿No es la hora en que tus novietes y tú vais al vestuario a daros cachetitos en el culo?

Ambos se miraron con odio reconcentrado antes de que Cato volviera sus ojos hacia mí, que seguía pegada a la taquilla.

—¿Nos vemos luego, Katniss?

—No si yo te veo antes —musitó Peeta a su espalda. Lo siguió con los ojos hasta que Cato desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Los mirones empezaron a dispersarse, aunque algunos se quedaron, a la espera de algo de acción tras el partido.

—Largo —ordenó Peeta, agitando las manos ante los rezagados.

No había visto moverse tan rápido ni a los atletas olímpicos.

—Así que ¿vas a llevarme a la fiesta de inicio de curso? —dije, al tiempo que lograba abrir la taquilla y batía todas las marcas mundiales de lentitud.

—Eso es —contestó, apoyándose en los talones. Le brillaban los ojos y rebosaba seguridad en sí mismo. Era rematadamente sexy, pero él no debía saber lo que pensaba.

—¿No crees que primero tendrías que pedírmelo?

Me concentré en cambiar los libros de la clase anterior por los de la siguiente, aunque la comisura de los ojos me escocía de tanto mirarlo.

Se acercó a mí con sigilo y se puso tan cerca que sentí el calor que desprendía.

—Kat, ¿vendrás a la fiesta de inicio de curso conmigo? —preguntó, con voz grave y aterciopelada. Lo cual me hizo sentir cosas que era mejor que no sintiera si no quería llegar a la clase siguiente aturullada.

—Creía que querías mantener lo de la fachada de amistad.

No era mi intención hacerme de rogar, solo quería asegurarme de que él sabía de verdad lo que quería. Tenía ante mí a un chico que guardaba en la mesilla de noche una nota enmarcada de su madre para no olvidar lo que ocurre cuando te arriesgas a querer a alguien. La nota no me asustaba, era consciente de que yo habría hecho lo mismo para no olvidar lo que ocurre cuando te abres al amor. Dos personas con visiones tan sesgadas del amor no deberían, ni en esta ni en otra vida, acabar juntas.

—Las fachadas me importan un pimiento, lo que me importa es que la gente te muestre algo de respeto —replicó, acalorándose de nuevo—. Venga, ven conmigo.

—Creía que no te iba lo de las flores, las citas y la novia.

Subí la cremallera de la mochila y cerré la taquilla de un portazo.

—Y no me iba —admitió, mientras me dirigía esa sonrisa que solo podía significar que me tenía calada—, pero creo que podrías haberme hecho cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Se me paró el corazón y empezó a latir de nuevo con un vuelco.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

Volvió la vista hacia el techo.

—Puedes tomártelo como quieras si vienes conmigo.

—Peeta —puse los ojos en blanco—, podrías ir con cualquier chica, mujer o supermodelo que quisieras. ¿Por qué yo?

Era una pregunta que últimamente me hacía a todas horas.

Torció el gesto.

—No quiero a una chica, una mujer o una supermodelo. Te quiero a ti —Vaya, aquella conversación no era buena para mi corazón—. Tú no me miras como lo hacen las demás. Como si quisieras mantenerte todo lo lejos de mí que te permitiera el pasillo o como si quisieras llevarme a la cama para poder fanfarronear delante de tus compañeras de la universidad para ricachones de haberte tirado al chico malo. Tú me miras y me ves —insistió, al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban lentamente —. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me miró así.

Peeta sabía que su táctica de desgaste funcionaba, y la cosa había llegado a tal punto que estaba a una sonrisa ladeada más de rendirme. Lo cual utilizó en su provecho. Se arrimó a mí y colocó una mano en mi cadera para hacerme retroceder hasta las taquillas mientras subía la otra mano por mi brazo y me rodeaba la nuca. Pasé de ser una chica más o menos inocente, a la que le gustaba bailar, a una mujer con un solo propósito en mente. Todo mi cuerpo ansiaba tocarlo, y cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos, fue como si esa ansia estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Ven conmigo —susurró, mientras me chupaba suavemente el labio.

Podría haberme pedido el bazo y hubiera accedido igual de rápido.

—Vale —dije, con voz tan temblorosa como el resto de mi cuerpo, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Se enderezó, con expresión triunfal.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

—Peeta —dije, tratando de recuperar la respiración—, eso es un sí, claro.

Me dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo.

—Será una noche cojonuda, Kat. Me alegro de pasarla contigo.

La fiesta de inicio de curso con Peeta Mellark. Tenía tanto de malo que debía estar bien.

* * *

**Holaa! qué tal? os ha gustado el capítulo? este es un poco más corto, pero es que si no no me cuadraban los capítulos. Qué creéis que pasará en la fiesta de graduación? todavía queda un poquito para que llegue, pero podéis ir dándome vuestra opinión.  
**

**Muchas gracias por las lecturas, los reviews, los favoritos, los follows, etc.  
**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente! Besitoos**

**MarEvedeen**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: esta historia es una adaptación de un libro cuya autora es Nicole Williams. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

Las dos semanas siguientes, sorprendentemente, transcurrieron sin sobresaltos, y entré en una rutina diaria. Llegaba al instituto, y Peeta estaba esperándome. Cruzaba los detectores de metales, y Peeta me acompañaba a clase. Intentaba encontrar algo estimulante en los trabajos que ya me sabía de primaria, y Peeta conseguía que el paseo de cinco minutos entre clase y clase resultara sobreestimulante. Después de que Glimmer se hubiera deshecho en mil y una disculpas, comía con ella y sus amigas, pero mi atención seguía concentrada en Peeta, quien en ocasiones decía mucho más con sus silencios que con sus palabras.

No había vuelto a intentar besarme, pero yo notaba cuándo deseaba hacerlo, y podría decirse que a mí me apetecía a todas horas, pero por lo visto él seguía empeñado en mantener cierta distancia entre nosotros. No sabía si solo fingía de cara a la galería o si había decidido que yo encajaba más en su prototipo de amiga que de novia. Aceptaría a Peeta como fuera con tal de seguir a su lado, aunque habría preferido la opción que me permitiera besarlo cuando me apeteciera.

Rambo se había mudado a su nuevo y definitivo hogar, y la señora Darcy ya había llamado en un par de ocasiones para contarme lo bien que se adaptaba. Yo estaba encantada, tanto por el perro como por la familia, aunque mentiría si dijera que no empapé mi almohada de lágrimas la primera noche que pasé sin él. Gajes del oficio, era lo que tenía rehabilitar perros. Si bien valía la pena.

—El tiempo se ha vuelto loco —dijo Peeta a modo de saludo, después de apartar de un codazo al estudiante que estaba sentado junto a mí en las gradas. Me miró de arriba abajo y se le agrandaron los ojos, que desvió con brusquedad.

—Ya lo creo, ¿alguien podría decirle al tiempo que todavía es verano? —contesté, siguiéndole la corriente.

Primero había sido la lluvia, luego el viento, y a continuación la temperatura había descendido por debajo de los cinco grados. En la costa noroeste, cinco grados era como estar bajo cero.

De pronto, el público rugió furioso y empezó a lanzar palomitas y vasos vacíos al campo de fútbol.

Era viernes por la noche y se jugaba el partido de la fiesta de inicio de curso de Southpointe, que se celebraba el día anterior al baile, y decir que íbamos perdiendo sería un insulto para cualquier perdedor que se precie. Nosotros aún no habíamos anotado siquiera y en el marcador del equipo visitante ya había cuarenta y dos puntos. Y eso que acababa de empezar el segundo cuarto.

—¿Esta llovizna? —dijo Peeta, mientras me rodeaba con el brazo y me atraía hacia él. Un hormigueo cálido me recorrió la espalda—. Pero si hace un tiempo buenísimo.

Lo miré de reojo.

—Asegura el hombre que no se pone nada que no sea gris.

—¿Intentas decirme algo, Kat? —preguntó, frotándome el brazo.

—¿Quién, yo? —Agité las pestañas—. ¿Por qué gris? ¿Por qué no negro? ¿No es más tú, más...

«podría mandarte a la semana que viene de una patada en el culo»?

Se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir la risa.

—El negro absorbe el resto de los colores, los acepta y deja que lo definan. El gris es solo gris. No absorbe nada salvo a sí mismo.

Era evidente que le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. No vestía de gris porque fuera su color preferido, vestía de gris por una razón filosófica profundamente arraigada. Como había ido descubriendo a lo largo de las semanas, Peeta era el tipo de hombre misterioso que atraía a las mujeres, a pesar de que nunca compartiría con ellas sus secretos. Era un enigma para el que yo deseaba encontrar respuesta.

Una ráfaga helada me obligó a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Peeta.

—¿Es que no has consultado la previsión meteorológica? —me preguntó, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del viento.

Me eché a reír.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Llevaba unos vaqueros cortados, zapatos planos y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. Una camiseta de tirantes ajustada blanca...

—Menos mal que yo sí —dijo Peeta a mi lado, al tiempo que dejaba caer una manta vieja sobre mí.

Suspiré, aliviada y avergonzada a partes iguales. Tenía tanto frío que no me quedaban suficientes neuronas para recordar que iba de blanco bajo una lluvia torrencial. Por fin entendía las amplias sonrisas de los compañeros de clase que me rodeaban.

—Gracias —susurré, y me volví a acurrucar bajo su brazo mientras él me envolvía como una momia.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Le di un codazo e intenté liberarme. Sin embargo, no hubo suerte y lo único que conseguí fue que me sujetara con más fuerza.

—Es broma, Kat —replicó, entre risas—. Pero, venga ya, estás rodeada de una panda de gilipollas que solo piensan en una cosa. Tener esta panorámica... —Echó un vistazo al principio del escote— no es bueno ni para nuestros corazones ni para nuestras hormonas.

No sé si alguna vez me había puesto tan roja.

—Y con lo de gilipollas, ¿te incluyes o te excluyes de esa categoría?

—Después de verte así —contestó, mientras las gotas de lluvia que le caían del gorro empapado le resbalaban por la cara—, me incluyo sin duda alguna en la categoría de gilipollas.

Intenté darle un codazo a través de la manta, pero me había envuelto de tal manera que no podía moverme. No había nada que hacer a su lado.

—¿No se supone que la realeza se sienta en las primeras gradas?

Me volví con cara de pocos amigos hacia ocho chicos y siete chicas que se sentaban en unas maltrechas sillas decoradas con papel crepé. Llevaban coronas y sujetaban varitas y cetros. Cuando Glimmer se había acercado a mí dando saltitos para anunciarme que había salido elegida una de las dos reinas que representarían al último curso en la fiesta que se celebraría al día siguiente, no supe muy bien si debía sorprenderme o morirme de vergüenza. Estaba convencida de que Peeta había amenazado con romper alguna extremidad a quien no me votara y, por otro lado, no era partidaria de votar a los chicos populares para que se hicieran más populares. La realeza de la fiesta de inicio de curso, rey y reina del baile de promoción, el gobierno estudiantil, los más guapos, los destinados a tener éxito... Sí, sí, ya puedes meterte los dedos hasta la campanilla. Aquellos títulos siempre los recibía la élite de los populares, cuyos padres, abuelos y ancestros habían lucido los mismos títulos antes que ellos.

Es decir, hasta ese día. Yo no era popular y, teniendo en cuenta lo que opinaba sobre el asunto, me sentía mal con aquella corona ridícula. Pero lo de la varita centelleante ya fue demasiado, y me la había guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Sé que tienes algo que ver en todo esto, Peeta Mellark —Le dediqué mi mejor mirada asesina—. No creas que voy a olvidarlo y a perdonártelo tan fácilmente.

Peeta libraba una batalla perdida por controlar su sonrisa.

—No sé de qué me hablas. ¿Qué quieres que yo le haga si el instituto Southpointe te ha escogido como la chica del momento?

Me sentí tentada de arrancarme la corona y partirla en dos delante de él cuando Glimmer se volvió y me saludó con la mano, luciendo orgullosa su brillante corona sobre su peinado de caniche mojado. Me la dejé puesta, pero, en cuanto terminara la primera parte, iría directa al cubo de basura más cercano.

—Eh, Pinocho —dije, y lo miré a la cara—, te acaba de crecer la nariz como unos doce centímetros.

—Lo que tú digas, princesa.

El público lanzó una nueva andanada de insultos y arrojó más basura al campo. En ese momento, alguien detrás de nosotros tiró una botella medio vacía de naranjada, que me alcanzó en la sien después de dar varias vueltas en el aire.

Me sorprendió más que otra cosa, pero el rostro de Peeta se transformó como el de Mr. Hyde. Se volvió de inmediato y localizó al culpable.

—¡Eh, imbécil! —le gritó, al tiempo que se abría paso a través de la hilera que teníamos detrás—. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

Sacudí la cabeza y devolví mi atención al partido, tratando de ignorar los tacos de Peeta mientras este avanzaba a empujones. En ese momento, cazaron al quarterback con tanta fuerza que el balón salió despedido y acabó en las manos del equipo contrario.

Otro touchdown, y nuestro quarterback no se levantaba. El público enmudeció cuando un par de tipos vestidos de color caqui entraron corriendo en el campo, se agacharon junto a él y empezaron a moverle y girarle varias extremidades antes de incorporarlo. El jugador lesionado se quitó el casco.

Era Cato. Bueno, ¿quién iba a ser sino Cato?

El típico quarterback. Casi sentí deseos de ponerme a animar al equipo contrario cuando vi que cojeaba al atravesar el campo y que se apoyaba en los tipos que lo acompañaban a modo de muletas. Me dije que fuera buena, que él no tenía la culpa de ser un zopenco. Para alcanzar ese grado, había que nacer así.

—Jolines, Katniss —chilló Glimmer, que apareció a mi lado como salida de la nada. Con el traje rojo y dorado de animadora y los pompones centelleantes a juego, rematados con la tiara y el chisme ese de la varita, era la personificación de todo lo que tenían de censurables los concursos de popularidad de los institutos.

—Por favor, Glimmer, ya eres toda una mujer —Le dirigí una sonrisa angelical—, no vuelvas a decir «jolines».

—Jolines, Cato está fuera —repitió, haciendo oídos sordos a mi petición—. Para toda la temporada, seguramente, por lo que el entrenador Abernathy acaba de decirle a Jason, quien se lo ha dicho a Jackson, que es quien me lo ha dicho a mí.

—Espera —La así de los brazos—. ¿El entrenador Abernathy? ¿Haymitch Abernathy?

De espaldas, era difícil saber si el entrenador A era quien se encontraba en la línea de banda, pero dudaba de que hubiera otro Abernathy que entrenara a fútbol americano por los alrededores.

—Sí, creo que se llama así —contestó Glimmer, y me miró como si esperara que le diera alguna noticia jugosa—. Vino hace unos años de una escuela privada de pijos. Por lo visto, hubo razones para el traslado, pero todavía no dispongo de los detalles. ¿Lo conoces?

Volví a suspirar. Lo cual parecía la respuesta tipo cuando Glimmer andaba cerca.

—Trabajaba en mi antiguo instituto. Todo el mundo conocía al entrenador A —le expliqué, aunque aquello era lo máximo que pensaba contarle. Glimmer y yo no éramos amigas íntimas, y solo le confiaría información que no me importara compartir con todo el instituto.

—¿Ibas a ese insti? —dijo, mirándome como si fuera completamente imposible.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué te trasladaste a Southpointe?

—Por el plan de estudios —contesté, sin inmutarme.

O no había captado la ironía o puede que Peeta tuviera razón y me ponía insoportable cuando me daba por el humor ácido, el caso es que Glimmer me cogió del brazo y se volvió hacia la línea de banda con el entrecejo fruncido.

Me quedé mirando el marcador.

—Con Cato fuera de juego y Mitchell castigado, estamos jodidos.

—Más que jodidos —rectificó Glimmer, y le hizo una mueca al tablero.

No veía el momento en que Peeta abandonara la caza del delincuente y viniera a rescatarme de Glimmer y su dramón interminable. Subía los escalones de cemento cuando lo localicé, apuntando con una botella de agua vacía a un chico que los escalaba tan rápido como podía. Peeta estiró el brazo hacia atrás y le lanzó la botella, que alcanzó al otro chico justo en la nuca después de dar varias vueltas en el aire. Desde más de treinta metros.

Tenía la solución para todos los problemas.

—Discúlpame, Glimmer —dije, al tiempo que la esquivaba—, tengo algo que hacer.

—¡No tardes! —gritó, al ver que me iba—. La realeza de la fiesta de inicio de curso debuta durante la media parte.

Levanté los pulgares para tranquilizarla y bajé la escalera al trote. El partido seguía en tiempo muerto, y cuando salté la valla el equipo técnico de Southpointe estaba discutiendo para tratar de decidir a qué chupabanquillos pondrían de quarterback. Me abrí paso entre jugadores que no dejaban de rascarse la entrepierna y la cabeza, llegué junto al entrenador A, que estaba de espaldas, y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Al principio no se volvió, enfrascado en una difícil toma de decisiones con el resto del equipo técnico, así que insistí.

—¡Entrenador A! —grité, para hacerme oír.

—¿Qué? —contestó, volviéndose con brusquedad. El gesto irritado desapareció en cuanto me vio—. ¿Katniss?

—¿Qué tal, entrenador A? —lo saludé, a pesar de que habría preferido darle un abrazo. Sin embargo, con eso solo habría conseguido iniciar el rumor de que me dedicaba a seducir a los profesores o alguna otra chorrada por el estilo.

Aquel hombre había sido el entrenador de fútbol de mi hermano desde séptimo curso y casi se había convertido en uno más de la familia.

—¿Katniss? —repitió, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si viera una aparición—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estudio aquí —contesté. Noté que se reabría la herida que deseaba mantener cerrada—. Me he cambiado este año.

—Qué bien —dijo, al tiempo que alejaba con un gesto a uno de sus ayudantes—. Pero me refería a que qué haces aquí abajo —insistió, y señaló el campo de fútbol que yo pisaba con la punta del pie.

—Ah, tengo una solución para el problema del quarterback —respondí, mientras miraba de reojo a Cato, que tenía un pie en alto. Estaba observándome, con su típica sonrisita, y me saludó. Lesionado o no, no le devolví el saludo.

El entrenador A sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia.

—¿Cómo no ibas a tener tú una solución? ¿Todavía sigues intentando salvar el mundo?

—Como siempre —respondí— y, por si no se ha fijado, funciona. El mundo sigue aquí.

El hombre agitó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿qué solución tienes para mi problema con el quarterback?

—¿Conoce a Peeta Mellark? —pregunté. Señalé hacia las gradas, donde Peeta había vuelto a sentarse y me buscaba entre la gente.

—Todos lo conocemos —respondió, y me miró como si estuviera chalada—. Y era un magnífico jugador de fútbol hasta que empezó a meterse en líos y consiguió que lo echaran del equipo en su primer año. ¿Cómo va Peeta Mellark a solucionar mis problemas?

Ni siquiera me lo pensé.

—Deje que juegue de quarterback —contesté. El entrenador A estuvo a punto de atragantarse, pero, aun así, proseguí—: Es más fuerte que sus dos mejores jugadores juntos, tiene un brazo que ya quisieran para sí los Manning y posee la puntería de un francotirador.

El entrenador A ni se inmutó.

—Lo he visto, entrenador. Es bueno de verdad.

Él guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras decidía si tomarme en serio o no. Sabía por experiencia que yo entendía de fútbol. Como mínimo, había asistido a veinte partidos al año desde que apenas era una niña, de modo que no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo que no veía claro era la parte referente a Peeta.

—Dele una oportunidad —insistí, al borde de la súplica—. Tal como están las cosas, ¿qué puede perder?

—Ya se la di, Katniss —repuso, con impaciencia creciente—, y la pifió. De hecho, hemos vuelto a intentarlo este año. Lo puse en la lista cuando me aseguró que no se metería en líos y que vendría a los entrenamientos. Dejémoslo en que no estuvo a la altura de ninguna de esas expectativas.

Tragué saliva.

—Dele una segunda oportunidad. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

El entrenador A musitó algo entre dientes.

—Voy a perder la licencia por esto, pero ¿qué narices? —dijo, y se quitó la gorra—. Si el entrenador del otro equipo accede a que añada un jugador de última hora a la lista, y viendo la paliza que nos están dando, dudo mucho que se oponga, lo meteré en el campo —Lanzó un suspiro y enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, ¿dónde está el recién incorporado quarterback del Southpointe?

Le dirigí una sonrisa, que me devolvió.

—Justo... —empecé a decir, cuando me volví hacia las gradas y un pecho fornido me tapó la visión — aquí —terminé. Noté que la sensación de calor se avivaba justo en el punto en que se había interrumpido.

—Te doy la espalda dos segundos y desapareces —me reprendió Peeta, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de ti si no sé dónde estás?

—¿Cuidar de mí? Peeta, estamos en un partido de fútbol de instituto.

Aquel asunto del instinto protector estaba pasando de la raya.

—Exacto. En estos sitios hay cuarenta mil modos distintos de que las cosas puedan acabar mal para una chica como tú. Si quieres ir a algún sitio, la próxima vez me esperas y yo te acompaño.

En su rostro se dibujaba una verdadera preocupación, lo que a su vez me preocupó a mí. Aquella especie de sentimiento de territorialidad era excesivo. Estaba totalmente a favor de que se protegiera a la pareja y todo eso, pero no de no poder ir a ninguna parte, hacer nada, ni pensar por una misma sin la aprobación del otro.

—Relájate, Peeta —dije, y lo así del brazo—. Solo estaba poniéndome al día con el entrenador A.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para darle a la lengua con el entrenador Abernathy, Kat — repuso Peeta, y le echó un vistazo a Cato, que no había apartado la vista de nosotros. Peeta sonrió al verlo recostado contra el banco—. Creo que el hombre tiene que ocuparse de algún que otro problemilla.

—Sus problemas ya están resueltos —contesté, mientras cruzaba los brazos envueltos en la manta.

El entrenador A levantó la vista de la tablilla, como si evaluara a Peeta, probablemente arrepintiéndose de antemano de su decisión.

—Ve a vestirte, hijo —le ordenó, señalándole el vestuario con un gesto de cabeza—. Creo que puedo entretener a los árbitros un par de minutos, pero no mucho más. Quieren volver a casa y ponerse ropa seca igual que los demás.

—Un momento, entrenador —Peeta levantó una mano—. ¿Por qué me dice que vaya a vestirme? Ya no soy uno de esos jugadores suyos que se dan palmaditas en el culo.

El entrenador A soltó una risita y me miró.

—Ahora sí.

Peeta lo comprendió al instante.

—¿Kat?

Solo pronunció una palabra, aunque, para el caso, era como si hubiera hecho una docena de preguntas. El tipo dominaba el arte de la inflexión.

Agité un pompón imaginario al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Arriba, Southpointe.

* * *

**Holaa! aquí estoy otra vez. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado...  
**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos, follows, reviews, lecturas, etc.**

**Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**MarEverdeen**


End file.
